Phantoms Haunters
by Darkphantomgamer
Summary: Danny Phantom has lost it all in TUE. PP still happened. Now when a new group of ghosts dedicated to taking down Phantom it's time to get some help. As the Haunters traverse the globe seeing who can take Phantom out the fastest Phantom will run into some allys. Such as the Teen Titans as Jump. As well as The ninth grade ninja and the American dragon. The formation of the trio...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: ****This is my first fanic so please be gentle. Anyway, on to important details. The DP timeline goes season 1,2,3 and then TUE where Danny didn't save them. Danny now goes by Phantom and Vlad is still the mayor. Danny is also 16. Also this is only a crossover due to the many references as you will see. I plan on doing something like Avengers with DP, American Dragon, Kim possible, Ben 10, Ninth grade ninja, incredibles and my life as a teenage robot in the TT universe. This is the first part.**

** Disclaimer: Danny phantom is owned by Butch Hartman and I own nothing. **

**PHANTOM'S HAUNTERS**

It was an average night in Amity Park. Most _humans_ would be asleep at this hour. Key word being humans. Up in the sky, soaring was a teen who looked no older than sixteen. He wore a black and white hazmat suit with white boots, gloves, utility belt, collar. The majority of the suit was black except a white DP symbol. The teen also wore a white clock with a hood that covered his face. It was clasped together by a green gem on the collar. Under the hood locks of snow white hair and neon green eyes were visible. The oddest part was that this teen was radiating a white aura. This teen was none other than Phantom. The ghostly hero who in the beginning was highly debated which side he played until the Nasty Burger incident where he was labeled a menace. However after saving the world from a giant asteroid the world has accepted the ghost as worldwide hero.

Phantom passed by a building before stopping in front of a billboard for industries.

" Mc. Fist. I have to do more research about this guy." Phantom mumbled. His voice holding, a slight echo.

Down below a conversation was taking place.

" Are you ready?" A voice questioned.

" Of course. You worry too much the Phantom will be destroyed" Another voice answered.

" Be careful. Phantom if the stories are anything to go by he's not the naïve kid he was." The first voice said before vanishing. The second voice just grunted before leaping towards Phantom.

Back with Phantom a wisp of icy cold blue air exited his mouth.

" Wha.." The hero didn't have time to finish the sentence before he was dragged down to the earth making a crater. As Phantom picked himself out of the crater he found who had dragged him down. The mans skin was yellow green. He was more bulky than any other person could dream of. His entire body seemed made of muscles. He wore a Spartans armor but Phantom could see hints of armor he'd seen the guards wear at Dora's and Pandora's. On his back seemed to be a giant sledgehammer. His height was that greater than Jack Fenton.

"Who are you?" Phantom questioned taking a defensive stance. _No ghost attacks for a while than a new one shows up_ he thought.

" I am Titan little Phantom. And I shall be the one to earn the honor of beating you" With that Titan ran at Phantom throwing a punch. Phantom saw it coming though and dived under the punch and swung an ecto powered one of his own. While there was a dent in the armor Titan showed no emotion except amusement at the punch.

"Is that all the legendary phantom has to offer!" Titan grabbed Phantoms foot and swung him many times into the concreate. A pool of Phantom's ectoplasm at the places he hit. At the fourth try Phantom fazed through the ground. Titan looked around trying to find his opponent before he figured it out too bad it was too late. Phantom flew upwards his ecto uppercut making contact with Titan's jaw making him stumble back a bit. Phantom unleashed a devastating beat of ecto powered punches, kicks, blasts, before ending it with a two handed ghost ray at Titan's chest point blank. Titan just stumbled a few steps back showing no pain just smirking while looking at Phantom who was catching his breath.  
>" I am disappointed at you Phantom. If this is how it's going to be then I won't even break a sweat." Phantom after catching his breath took a defensive stance his fists and eyes glowing green. <em>Just, what I need. A new ghost who's strength is absurd, armor and can't even feel my punches. He's slow so I can use that. <em>He thought.

" You are a ghost you can't sweat." Phantom said in a monotone. To this a chuckle escaped Phantom.

" There is the wit I heard so much about. I will enjoy breaking that jaw." After that Titan charged and Phantom counterattacked.

**That's the end folks. This is my first fanfic and Titan is just the first of the OCs. In this story you can expect Titans meeting Phantom and the formation of the secreat trio. Review and give me your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW  
><strong>


	2. Phantom vs Titan

**AN: Time for the second part of this story. I think this would be more appropriate if I put this in the cartoon x-overs. Anyway, the fight between Phantom and Titan continues.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Phantom vs Titan**

As Titan threw his punch Phantom leaped over it and landed behind his foe. Once behind him Phantom delivered a barrage of ghost blasts and ecto disks at Titan. It made him stumble but once again he showed no pain. Only smirking. The armor did have a scorch mark on it though. Titan turned around and and charged Phantom. This time Phantom simply flew into the air.

" What's the matter am I too fast for you?" Phantom asked his tone of teasing.

" Why do you run? Afraid of me." Titan shot back.

" I've fought bigger." Phantom said before flying towards Titan. Titan saw this coming though as he avoided the attack. As Phantom was in front of he brought both of his hands together and slammed them into Phantom's back. The attack sent the teen on a intimate relationship with the concrete. The hero's instincts were the only thing that saved him as a armored boot suddenly dove into the place his head was. The force of the blow, causing a miniature earthquake.

_I would've lost my head._ Phantom thought. Titan then charged towards Phantom again. This time though he didn't move. A blue light engulfing the teen's hands. Just as Titan neared the teen let loose the blue light he had been building up. When the light died down Titan was covered head to toe in thick ice.

" Time to end this." Phantom stated. He reached towards his belt to grab something when a explosion and glass breaking distracted him. He felt a hand cover his hand and toss him. He slammed into a building breaking the side of it. As the blurriness died he saw Titan once again charging. Before Phantom could even move Titan grabbed him and charged through several buildings. Phantom quickly turned intangible and exited Titan's hold. Putting distance between them he noticed he was in the construction ground for the mayor's statue. He looked up noticing a few loose metal pipes.

The teen quickly moved to the left when a sledgehammer flew by barely missing him. He looked towards the owner and found Titan there.

" This game is becoming annoying. I see no reason to continue it. Fight like a true warrior." Titan declared taking a fighting stance.

"You asked for it." Phantom replied taking his own stance. Titan made the first move. He threw a fist and Phantom dodged under it. The teen then swerved behind Titan and grabbed him in a full nelson. Slightly hanging.

"Let's see how that conducts electricity." After that green lightning danced across Phantom.

" Go ghost stinger!" Volts of lightning attacked Titan. His armor shocking him. Titan let loose a grunt of pain. He tried shaking Phantom only to feel a feeling of coldness on his right shoulder. Phantom had iced his right shoulder why. The electrocuting suddenly stopped and he saw Phantom in front of him.

" Can't handle electrocution. What a wimp." You could hear the smirk in Phantom's smirk. Titan charged when he suddenly heard a snap. He looked back and saw that he broken a pillar of ice connecting him to a construction pillar which was broken.

" Wha.." The answer Titan received was 40 tons of construction gear toppling on top of him.  
>" You should pay more attention to your surrondings." Phantom stated. Suddenly an explosion of ecto-energy happened where Titan was buried. When the smoke cleared Titan stood there. A pissed off expression on his face. He looked down at his armor. It was scorched and had a few cracks in it. Titan then tore it off and destroyed with his ghost ray. What remained under his main armor was simply chainmail. His yellow eyes glowing intensely.<p>

" Stubborn little bastard…" Phantom mumbled. He rushed Titan with an punch powered by his ectoplasm. Titan grabbed his fist. Het then punched Phantom in the face sending the teen flying. Phantom righted himself so he landed safely on the ground. He wiped his mouth with his glove cleaning the ectoplasm dribbling from his mouth. Titan was on Phantom before he even stood up. He grabbed Phantom and leaped up. Slamming Phantom on the ground. He continued slamming Phantom's head on the concrete. This continued on until he noticed his hammer. He tossed the teen to the truck it was located by before picking it up.

_Crap this hurts. Thank goodness for regeneration._ Phantom thought. If it wasn't for that ability he would've lost by now. It was then that he noticed Titan heading towards his hammer. _Shit! This is a hard one. All because I wasn't paying attention. Time for a risky one._ Phantom quickly used some of his energy to make a duplicate. The duplicate quickly turned invisible knowing the plan already. Titan approached the Phantom that was still down. With a mighty swing Titan's hammer crashed into Phantom's side. A sickening crack, following. _There goes the ribs. _Phantom thought. The ghostly hero rolled out of way as the hammer came crashing down. Before Titan could bring the hammer up Phantom advanced on him. He released a powerful two handed ghost ray at Titan's face. The force of the blow caused the hammer to fall from his grip. Phantom picked up the hammer. It was heavy and Phantom had to use both hands to wield it. Titan ran at his foe. As the giant approached him Phantom swng the hammer making it connect with Titan's jaw. Titan flew backwards his back crashing into a wrecking ball machine. A stream of ectoplasm escaping his mouth. This time pain was clearly shown on Titan's face. With his strength Titan easily lifted the wrecking ball and threw it at Phantom. When he saw the vehicle coming at him he dropped the hammer and planted his feet into the ground.

Phantom grabbed the vehicle and before he could lose his footing turned it intangible making it virtually weightless and set it down. Titan was coming at him before he was suddenly held back. The giant turned his head back to see another Phantom. This one was glowing green and ecto-energy was surrounding him. An explosion of ecto energy pushing him forward. The first Phantom rushed him. Attacking with the hammer. Bruises and ectoplasm forming at the places he hit. Phantom swung the hammer at Titan's jaw sending him back and his jaw at a weird angle.

" What were you saying about breaking my jaw?" Phantom replied smugly.

" You little brat!" Titan exclaimed. The second Phantom fired blue beam radiating coldness. After that he disappeared in a green smoke merging back with the original. Phantom, the one with the hammer leaped up into the air before swinging the hammer down on Titan. The force of the blow sent Titan to the ground and the ice shattered. His body hit the ground with the ground with a thud. The ground beneath him cracked.

"Uggghhh…" Titan moaned. Phantom dropped the hammer and from behind his back took a futuristic white and green thermos with a green F on it. Phantom took of the cap and aimed it at Titan. He pressed a button and a blue light fired from it towards Titan. As the blue light engulfed Titan and dragged him towards the thermos he let one thing slip.

" You may have beaten me but this isn't over! More will come and they won't stop until you are dead for good halfa! The Haunters shall win no matter the cost! Enjoy the peace while it lasts Phantom!" Titan exclaimed before getting sucked into the thermos. Phantom put the lid back on the thermos.

_Well that could have gone better_ Phantom thought. Observing the area there was destruction everywhere. Suddenly alarms reached Phantom's ears and he saw a white armored truck heading his way. _The GIW_ Phantom thought before going invisible and intangible and flying towards the clock tower of Amity Park. As he soared through the air with the thermos tightly attached to his belt one thought passed through his head.

_Who are the Haunters?_

**AN: That it's for this chapter. Phantom won the battle with Titan and learned of a group called the Haunters. In the next few chapters Phantom will travel to jump and meet the Titans. Also please send in for the Haunters leave them in the review. As well as a full description.**

**Review Review Review**


	3. Chapter 3: The Clock Tower

**AN: The third chapter in this story. One important note is I am accepting OCs. If you want to see your OC in this story as part of the Haunter's just leave them the review. I already have the leader down. Or create your own GIW agent. Just leave them in the reviews. Now onto the chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Phantom phased through the wall of the Amity Clock tower. While it was originally abandoned Phantom crashed into this during one of fights when he was just beginning the hero job. He loaded crates full of ghost hunting guns and first aid kits to use this as a safe haven. However, due to some circumstances the clock tower was changed to his permanent headquarters. As such a redecoration was required. There were shelves lined with books about ghosts, the history of the zone as well as tales about ninjas, dragons and wizards borrowed from Clockwork. There was a little space of the room that looked separate because of all the medical gear there. Across from this was a little office space where blueprints and parts were littered across the area. In between these two areas was Phantom's relaxing area. It contained a bed and a dresser in the corner. The bed was a dark blue while the pillow was snow white. There was a small 16 inch plasma T.V on a wall a few inches away with a couch across it. On the completely other side of the room on the left was the kitchen and bathroom. That area Phantom separated by a wall and door made of ice. On the right was a massive computer it took up the entire portion of that room. Phantom walked up to that and looked at the lone picture that sat on the desk. A tear rolled downed Phantoms face as he pulled his hood down. Revealing a scar running down from his right temple just a few inches under his right eye.  
>" I miss you. All of you." Phantom said his voice full of sadness and grief. As he said this two rings of white appeared at Phantom's torso each going separate ways. As the rings went up and down Phantom the suit he wore vanished. Looking like it was washed away as new clothes appeared. Black combat boots and dark blue jeans replaced old. The torso was replaced with a gray long sleeve undershirt, on top was a red short sleeve shirt and then a black open jacket completed the look. All the clothes concealing the toned physique that Phantom held. Finally Phantom's neon lifeless green eyes turned a steely ocean blue. However these eyes still had no light. The snow white gradually turned darker until it was midnight black. When the rings vanished where the ghostly world famous hero Phantom stood, the son of the late Jack and Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton stood.<p>

Pushing the sadness and grief down Danny sat on the chair and put the Fenton thermos down on the counter. He then connected a wire between the computer and thermos and watched as the computer scanned Titan and projected his stats. As the download was going on Danny couldn't help but marvel at his parent's last invention. With all the ghosts becoming bolder his parents decided to invent this. Using blueprints from the ghost tracker, boomerang, Fenton thermos and specter meter any ghost that they catch just connect a simple wire to the thermos and the ecto signature and power level will be caught thanks to the specter meter. Danny's parents also used the ghost tracker to keep tabs of the ghosts whether theyr'e in the human world or the Ghost Zone. The ghost zone they simply used probes. Until Danny's job called for it and he simply asked Frostbite to lend him the infi-map. As for the human world Axion labs gave the Fentons permission to use old beaten down satellites that can only take images of the world. If the ghost suddenly vanished from both the worlds they would dimply use the boomerang to track them down. It was a truly magnificent device and Danny was glad that he was able to salvage it before the GIW. Finally the stats of Titan came up.

Danny looked over the report and was a little surprised by what he found.

_**Ghost ID: Titan**_

_**Speed: 90 mph- 100mph C class**_

_**Strength: Unable to specify S class  
>Ecto Energy Reserve: High A border S class<strong>_

_**Stong Energy located on hammer. Bound to Titan. Contains ecto energy**_

_**Healing ability: Nearly instant. Requires nearly no ecto energy. S class**_

_**Ecto Blasts: A class**_

_**Specter Meter: 9.2( scale 0-13)**_

_**Danger Level: High**_

_**Class: S**_

While Danny wasn't surprised about the stats the class of the ghost and the specter meter bothered him. The last time he checked himself on the specter meter he was a 9.5. For a new ghost he never heard of before or the computer picked up was highly unlikely. If any ghost that passed the 8.5 line in the specter meter the computer would pick it up immediately and give a pinpoint position. The only ,way to hide from the computer was if you were below the 5 on the specter meter or, if there was a large amount of ecto signatures in the same are it gave a rough general position. Even then when Danny would arrive in Phantom form he would use his senses to find the ghost. The only way to completely hide from the computer and be a S class was to be a halfa and in the human form. _Maybe Technus has something to do with this _the teen thought. Danny was positive that Vlad was still in his mansion. Deciding to investigate that later Danny walked to the front of the room where a hexagon was imbedded into the wall. The edge was silver and the doors were a alloy of titanium and ectoranium. Nearly unbreakable. Next to it was a control panel that had a keyboard, a finger scanner, a number panel, a filter contained with ectoplasma, and a place to put the thermos in and to deposit the ghost into the ghost zone. Entering in the coordinates for Walker's Prison, entering in the code and scanning his finger( He was the only one to open it. The other people that knew the code and was allowed to get in was dead and it was his fault.) the doors flew open and the green swirling void that was the passage way to the ghost zone opened up. Danny stared at the passageway memories coming back. It was because him that the portal was able to work and ghosts were able to attack. However, it was also because of him that he gained his powers to protect the town and stop the ghosts. Yet, it was because od him everyone he cared about died. Remembering he had a job to do he put the thermos in the depositing port and watched as Titan was put back into the ghost zone.

As Titan left Danny closed the doors and locked it. Normally this would be pointless as ghosts knew the location of the portal but his portal was special. It was in a deserted part of the ghost zone hidden from view and it has the same security feature as the one in his house has. Only he can open it. Going back to the computer he saw Titan was indeed located near the prison. As well as there were no ghosts in the area or in the other parts of the world. Well except for New York. Whenever he scanned for ghosts in there all he got was static. The same thing was happening in Norrisville. Except it only happened when supposed monsters attacked the school. Danny had a suspicion that Mc. Fist industries has something to do with this but found no evidence. Which is why tomorrow he was going to Norrisville. To investigate and nothing was going to stop him. _And probally meet the ninja too._ Danny was curious about this ninja dressed as he read about a family called the Norisu who fought a man known only by the sorcerer who could create monsters.

Laying in bed Danny drifted to bed with thousands of thoughts in his head.

_The city was burning. Once proud streets were coated in blood and an endless storm raged on. The smell of death and screams of terror penetrated the night. On top of of a ruined building Danny stood. Green fire burning the buildings._

" _How could this happen?" He asked._

" _Because you wanted to destroy it." A voice answered. Danny turned around to see himself in his Phantom form. Only this Phantom's skin was light blue, his hair was a white inferno, claws replaced fingers, fangs were visible and his red eyes held hate and bloodlust._

" _It was inevitable." With that said the bloodlusting Phantom rushed a shell shocked Danny with claws out and a evil grin on his face._

**"****NNNOOOOOO"** Danny woke up it in a cold sweat. Before relizing that he was in his bed. As he calmed himself down he noticed the portal was glowing and he went over to investigate.

" What is going on?" A cold chill raked his body before it left his mouth in a blue wisp. Before he could even gasp the portal exploded.

**AN: And end. WOOO. 8 pages in this thing. Yeah. This chapter was basically filter but next chapter the plot thickens. Also please leave your OC's in the review. Also if Danny were to have a weapon what would it be. A scythe or a sword. I only need five OCs. Anyway I don't really have an updating schedule this only came out fast because there's no school. However if there's any time or if I come up with a schedule see you later.**

**Review reply**

**Kidcraxy- thank you I hope you stay to see this finish.**

**KarynPhantom- thank you for your words of wisdom. I love your stories and it means a lot to have a follower**

**The only reason I didn't have this in chapter 2 is because I couldn't see the reviews. Enjoy and review. Also another member of the Haunters come in next chapter and after that Jump City.**


	4. Chapter 4: Haunters and the Assassin

**AN: Forth chapter of this story. Anyway I got two O.C s but I guess I forgot to mention this but it's one O.C per reviewer. Just to keep things fair. Also one of those O.C will appear this chapter. Also if you do send in an O.C but it doesn't appear in this story remember I have other stories on the way. One of which is going on to the site tomorrow. Disclaimer: I own** nothing

Danny, purely on instinct, turned intangible to survive the explosion. After he gained his bearings his ghost sense was going off rapidly. The temperature of his ghost breath was lower than any of his regular enemies or even the ghosts he fought once. Every time, causing a shiver to rake Danny's body. Meaning like Titan, these were new ghosts. Looking around Danny saw that the computer was mostly fine except for a few cracked screens. As he was about to transform a hand grabbed his collar and shocked. The intense heat, pushing down his cold power. As he was fighting of the dizziness a hand slapped him across the face.

" No, no, no. We can't have you blacking out." The voice was somehow familiar yet wasn't. It was as he heard the voice yet only deeper.

" Holy Shit! Look at all these shiny gadgets! This is like Skulker's arsenal! Only no booby traps! I wonder what this belt does." That voice was hyper and childish. Also his senses were almost completely ignoring that guy. Instead his senses seemed focused on the person that Danny assumed was talking. With the fog and dizziness Danny could barely see what was infront of him. Let alone the room.

Sensing Danny's distraction his captor released another shock. A weak one just to make sure the attention was back on him.

" Can't believe that you're really the guy that took down Titan. Well now that I think about it seeing the inventions here and the data in that computer I'm not that surprised." _The data! What could they want with it?_

" Who are you?" Danny questioned. Behind his back he reached a small pellet.

" Well I can't tell you my name. As for the rest of us I think you should know us already."  
>" The Haunters. What do you want?"<p>

" Well as you already know there are a lot of ghosts out there that, want you gone. However, there are some ghosts that want some of your precious gear to give them an edge against you or the others. Examples would be Technus and Skulker. So in exchange for serving under us we get them what they want. And a lot of ghosts want you dead. Fully dead."

" So you just do their dirty work so they pledge allegiance to you. What do you get out of that?" Danny asked. With his senses he could sense there were at least four ghosts in the room. All of them emitted power that was far above average. The one in front of him practically covered the room in his power. If he fought back he would be killed.

A chuckle brought him out of his thought process.  
>" It's very simple isn't it. Control and respect. Do you know how many ghosts have sworn allegiance once you're dead. After you're dead the Ghost Zone will once again belong to the rightful owners!"<p>

" What are you talking about? And if this all solves with my death why not kill me now?"  
>" Oh trust me I will kill you. It's just that now is not a good time. Your death will be televised to the entire ghost zone. Also my comrades will be furious if I didn't let them fight Phantom in the Pit."<br>" Boss we got the gear, data. The computer's on the other side waiting."  
>" Good. You shall deliver the gear and data to the hunter." The voice replied still holding Danny replied.<br>" Got it!" the hyper voice exclaimed. After that there was one less presence in the room.  
>" You already know what to do right, advisor." The voice questioned. Danny saw a lock of green hair.<p>

A grunt followed and another presence left.  
>" Inferno take the computer to Technus's lair and complete phase two. Don't mess up."<br>" Yeah, yeah I got it your bossiness." A female's voice replied. That was when Danny acted. He threw the pellet he had on the making a purple and red smoke transform. The man holding him instantly let go of Danny, who had formed ice over his nose and mouth.  
>" That little brat had blood blossom smoke." The female voice stated before rushing towards the portal and leaving. That left only the green haired man and Danny. Suddenly the man ran through the portal but before he did he looked back at Danny.<br>" Have fun with the humans."

As Danny was about to ask him what he meant the wall exploded in and the smoke left the room. Danny summoned the coldness inside him and Phantom stood ready for battle. When he looked towards he saw what caused the destruction of the wall. Two GIW jets were there with there guns loaded. There was silence for a good minute before Phantom took off away from the clock tower as the jets followed him.

" This is agent T we have located Phantom as well as his base. The base is in the clock tower. Repeat we are in pursuit of Phantom and have found his base." There was static on the radio before there was a response.

" _Understood. Agent T return to the base and secure the area and wait for reinforcements. Agent J, you bring Phantom down and let our guest handle him."_

" Understood." A jet left the pursuit while one stayed.

Phantom dodged the blasts the ecto gun on the jet sent. Making a quick turn Phantom watched as the jet flew upwards to avoid crashing. Turning invisible and intangible Phantom went right on top of the cockpit before making himself visible. Before the pilot could even comprehend what was going on Phantom punched through the glass and grabbed the agent out of the jet. After that he threw the agent onto a nearby rooftop none too gently knocking him out. Noticing the falling jet Phantom got into the pilot seat and set it down on the rooftop of a warehouse. Phantom got out and thought about the events before sighing.

"Why can't anything be easy."

"On the contrary" a voice said " I find this quite easy." Before Phantom even had a chance to say something he was thrown to the other side of the roof. Getting himself up Phantom looked at his attacker. The man was wearing armor. He wore gray combat boots, leg guards, a utility belt, belt going from his right shoulder to his left hip, shoulder guards, gauntlets and a collar. The most interesting thing was his mask. The right side was completely black with no eye, while the left side was orange and showed a sole left eye.

_My ghost sense didn't go off so he's no ghost._ Phantom thought taking a defensive stance. The way this man moved showed he was no stranger to violence and moved with grace only years of ballet or martial arts could've granted. _Considering he's with the GIW I highly doubt the former_ Phantom thought.  
>" My name is Slade, Phantom. However you shall know me as Deathstroke. Killing a ghost of your skill will earn me a large reputation." With that Phantom charged DeathstrokeSlade while the war veteran only showed amusement at such a straightforward attack.

**AN: That was it. I heard that in Teen Titans Slade retired from his career as Deathstroke. I couldn't believe that so I changed that little detail. Also thanks to all who reviewed. This story already has 5 followers. While that may seem small I had no idea that people would actually follow this story. So thank you and I hope you enjoy the story and stick around long enough to finish this. I got the feeling were 4 chapters in and no reference of the Titans so I decided to be nice and put in everyone's favorite psyco, apprentice seeking evil mastermind from TT. Anyway enjoy the chapter and give me some feedback and don't forget to review and send in a O.C.**

**Review Time:  
>danifan3000- Thank you for your O.C submissions but sadly I'm only using one per reviewer. Can you guess which one I used<strong>

**Karyn Phantom- Thanks I always wondered why they didn't give Danny a weapon when he's obviously skilled both shoen in the show.**

**Silverwolf01- They both do suit Danny but I'm leaning more on the sword since the scythe is pretty much used everytime. **

**Hope you enjoy the chapter and review. Also can anyone guess which story will come out today. Also do you want more Teen Titans in the story let me know. I already have a chapter solely dedicated to Titans and Danny together but as for the secreat trio I'll need to put this dtory on hold when that time comes but I'll let u guys know.** **Later- DPG Disclaimer: I own nothing**


	5. Chapter 5: Deathstroke of a ghost

**AN: Here it is. The moment you guys have been waiting for. Phantom vs Slade. Enjoy the chapter. Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Phantom charged the mercenary who didn't even move. At the last second right before the fist made contact the man caught the punch. Next thing Phantom knew he was on the ground on his back. He quickly rolled away as an axe kick camr down upon him. Not giving the man time to recover Phantom rushed at him. Unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks. None of them made any contact or even came close. Phantom tried to kick him but the veteran leaped over the kick and landed behind Phantom. Slade delivered a kick at Phantom's back sending the teen back. Phantom quickly recovered and sent an ecto blast at the man. Slade effortlessly dodged the blast before reaching into his belt and then throwing a few projectiles towards Phantom. Seeing the projectiles phantom turned intangible. The objects passing through him harmlessly, before turning tangible again.  
>" If Batman has batarangs then are those slade-a-rangs?" Phantom quipped. Pushing down the uneasy feeling.<em> It's the same feeling I have with Vlad. What's with this<em>? Rushing at Slade engaging a hand to hand fight. Slade dodged all of his attacks. Not showing any sign of worry only amusement.

" Agility." Slade commented as Phantom got behind him. Slade had only just avoided the punch to his pressure point before punching Phantom in the face and unleashing a devastating combo. Finishing it with a knee to Phantom's gut as the teen growled. Shaking off the pain Phantom suddenly grinned before vanishing from sight. As Slade listened in to the rooftop he was suddenly blasted in the chest with a green blast sending him across the roof. Suddenly he felt invisible punches attack him as he got up. A punch to the mask sent the man flying before he pressed a button on his belt. Seemingly out of nowhere a scream of pain pierced the silence and Slade looked back to see Phantom behind him. Smoke drifting off of him. Slade elbowed the teen in the gut before kicking him back. He watched as the teen got up and muttered damn.  
>" What a feirocity you have there Phantom. Now there's something all ghosts have in common. They have no self control." Slade said before taking out a bo staff. Phantom once again charged. His hands glowing an ghostly green. Slade simply sidestepped his attacks before jabbing at Phantom in the ribs and at the legs. Causing Phantom to lose his balance.<br>" You obviously have never faced someone a true assassin. You leave too many openings and your technique is flawed." Slade said before sweeping Phantom's legs and placing his staff on his chest. Phantom closed his before he opened them and this time they were glowing an icy blue. Ice suddenly attached itself to Slade's staff slowly creeping upward. His legs also had ice on top of them. Phasing through the floor Phantom placed both of his hands on Slade's chest. A large green blast sent Slade reeling. His staff still encased in ice. Phantom walked towards the staff ad grabbed it. The ice receded back into Phantom as he broke the staff with his knee. Phantom looked towards Slade to find him holding a silver and green gun. 

" Guns don't work on me." Phantom said.  
>" This is a special gun." Slade said. He pulled the trigger and Phantom simply put up a small rectangular shield in front of him. Phantom expected to see bullets bouncing off the shield but instead he saw that they were going through the shield. In fact the shield had several cracks in it. Phantom looked closely at the bullets and found out that the bullets looked made out os a strange green metal. It almost looked liked…<p>

" Ectoranium." Phantom said aloud. He quickly rolled out of the way as the shield exploded and the bullets soared towards him. Most of them missed but one hit Phantom's left shoulder. Letting out a hiss of pain Phantom quickly covered the shoulder with ice and looked towards to see Slade aiming the gun at him. Aiming quickly Phantom put up a wall of ice as the bullets hit it. He turned invisible and flew behind Slade. He threw a punch but in a quick motion Slade dropped the gun, grabbed Phantom's forearm and threw him to the ground. Right before impact Phantom went intangible and went through the floor. A second later Phantom came back up with a uppercut but Slade dodged it. Phantom didn't even have time to think of a counterattack before Slade punched him in the gut making him lose his balance and fall to the floor. Phantom looked up towards Slade to see a cold grey eye.  
>" This was slightly more entertaining than I thought. However it seems like that it's true what people say. When you truly need to fight back you can't do anything only fail. Just like the Nasty Burger and it was all your fault." Slade said. Something inside Phantom seemed to snap as he attacked at Slade. His green eyes glowing like an inferno with fury plainly visible on them. He attacked Slade like a blind animal. His fists , glowing an unearthly green. Phantom got Slade once and didn't stop there. Phantom unleahed a barrage of fury fueled punches at Slade. A punch to the face sent Slade flying and the mask came off. Showing off white hair and a eyepatch over his right eye. Slade looked up to see Phantom throwing a punch. Smirking the man grabbed the teen's arm and twisted it violently. Hearing a snap Phantom screamed out as pain as the fury left. Slade kicked him and Phantom blocked with an ice wall. Charging behind Slade the two once again fought. The moon's pale light illuminating Phantom's aura.<p>

Phantom didn't even know if his attacks could stop this guy. Every technique, trick, attack he learned this seemed useless against this guy. The only full human he seen that talented in martial arts was Valerie. And Phantom doubted that even she couldn't hit him. A punch broke Phantom out of his thoughts. The fight had been one sided ever since Phantom's arm broke. His healing lessened it to the fact that he could move it but one more hit like that and Phantom was sure that arm would be out for good. His uniform was torn in many places and the ice for his shoulder was still there. He also had many brusuies as well as some blood leaking out. Slade looked perfectly fine. He only had a stream of dried blood leaking from his mouth.

Slade then picked up the gun that he had dropped. He aimed it at Phantom.  
>" Know that you died with honor. That can't be said for most." Slade fired the gun and Phantom closed his eyes. <em>Move! <em> He told himself._ Move!__ Move!__** Move!**_ The last one seemed to do the trick as green invaded his vision as he heard a pop. Next thing Phantom saw was some of his own ectoplasm and snow and a green sky. 

**AN: This was a hard one. Mainly because I wrote myself into a wall trying to think of how to have Phantom deal with Slade. I was trying to show off how Phantom lacks into hand to hand combat. Anyway tell me how I did with Slade and if you still want to see your O.C send them in. Only two spots left. Also can you guess where Phantom. First one two can get a sneak peek at what happens next chapter. Hope you like it.**

**Review time**

**Inviso-Al: That's going to be the best part when he meets everyone. As for Danny, let's say his healing power isn't going to work. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Nightmaster000- The O.C doesn't need to be a ghost but there's a large chance that it will be included as a part of the Haunter's. I might ask you if I can use them some other way.**

**Later-DPG **


	6. Chapter 6: Inferno

**AN: I'm baack. Sorry that this update took so long. I was distracted with my other stories. Also I had severe writers block with this chapter. Hopefully you'll enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

A cold shiver ran through the figures body. A visible wisp of blue air escaped his mouth and nostrils. The water he was contained would freeze any average human. The teen however no average human. The eyelids of the boy shook. In a second they opened revealing two ice blue eyes.

When Danny woke up he relized he was in a medical tube. The water was that colder than the artic. Looking through the glass the hero saw multiple yeti like creatures. One saw him and gasped.

" The Great One is awake!" He announced. Cheers went around the room.

" Release him!" The same yeti ordered. The snow creatures went to work on the machienes.

When the glass opened Danny calmy stepped out of it. He inspected his body and found the wounds from the fight were gone. Only his scars were there. Flexing his fingers Danny felt a surge of energy rush through his body. _They must have put me in deep freeze _Danny thought. He looked down and was grateful he was in shorts. It took a lot of talking to make the Far Frozen people change the hospital clothing. Looking at the healing tube Danny saw that it had an upgrade. Some of the tubes were filled with ectoplasma.

A yeti came up to Danny holding the clothes his human form wears.

" Your clothes Great One." The yeti said. Danny took the clothes and sighed.

" Thanks and you know you can call me Danny." Was all the teen said before a yeti with a orange cape came in. He looked at Danny and smiled.

" Great One you're awake. Frostbite has requested your presence in the town." Nodding Danny phased into his clothes and ran off to meet Frostbite.

Running through the town of Frost was really easy. Danny's ice core made him immune to the cold. The town was set like a tribe camp with hints of medieval architecture. Running to the center Danny gaped at what he saw there. A statue of himself, in ghost form, was located there. It showed him there standing proudly. His left arm was up pointing at the sky. The palm was wide open. Looking at the base Danny read off a plaque located there.

" Danny Fenton Phantom. The teenage halfa, that saved us from the second coming off Pariah Dark. May the Great One live a life of good faortune." Danny stooped reading and looked at the statue.

" Quite an honor isn't it?" a voice questioned.

Turning around Danny saw a large yeti. His fur was snowy and his right arm was made completely of ice. On the right shoulder a golden clasp was located which kept a blue cape in place.

" Frostbite!" Danny shouted. Going over to the yeti Danny gave him a hug. One which Frostbite returned tenfold. Making Danny's face turn blue.

" It's been a while Great One. When I found you in the snow I immediately took you to the medical section." Frostbite said.

" Thanks for that Frostbite." Danny said smiling. The leader returned the smile before it turned into a frown. Danny noticed this.

" Frostbite… what's wrong?" Danny asked.

Frostbite looked at Danny and sighed before speaking.

" Great One there have been… disturbances in our land." Frostbite explained.

" What kind of disturbances?" Danny asked.

" Towards the far east the snow has melted. Fires dance in the land. I've sent some of my men to investigate but none of them have come back."  
>" Fires? In the Far Frozen?" Danny asked shocked. Frostbite looked grim before continuing.<p>

" Not just any fire though. A raging inferno. The woman of flames is a deadly force. She will melt our entire land."  
>" Woman? Inferno?" He remembered the attack and a ghost called Inferno did talk.<p>

" Can you give me the location? I'll go check it out myself." Danny said. Frostbite smiled before giving him the information.

Phantom flew over the Far Frozen. A tear in his white cloak and some in his uniform were the reminders of his fight with Titan and Deathstroke. Looking around Danny saw nothing out of the ordinary. That is until he a shift in the snow. Landing Danny gasped at what he saw. A pathway bordered by flames cut through the snow. An intense amount of heat radiated from the path.

" Guess she's rolling out the red carpet…" Phantom mumbled. Flying a foot above the ground the hero took off.

The road led to an temple made of ice. At least some of it was made out of ice. Escaping from the temple was blue flames. Looking at it from the outside Phantom's first thought was a battle occurred in the area. Pushing these thoughts aside Phantom phased through the wall of the temple.

As soon as he entered his ghost sense went off.

Phantom instinctively turned intangible. The red flames passing harmlessly through him. Burning through the wall. Looking down Phantom saw the attacker. The ghost had a surfer like body. Her red hair was the color of flames and reached down to her butt. Which like the rest of her body was coated in a red jumpsuit with a flame like design. Her skin had a tan that showed she spent time in the sun. Her height was 5'2. Her eyes were a flaming red.

" So you're Phantom. I have to say I'm not that impressed." The woman said. Phantom landed down and assumed a defensive stance.

" You must be Inferno. Correct." Inferno's eyes widened.

" How do you know that?!" She yelled.

" Your leader let your name slip." Phantom answered. Inferno's eyes burned.

" That little twerp!" She exclaimed. Fire burst into life around her as Phantom jumped back. The fire burned the ice. Not even water was left of it.

" Going around saying our names! He doesn't even off you! Then he goes saying to ' bring the computer to Technus and burn the ice and contact me when you see the care and weapon'! I'm so furious!" The fire shot straight up cloaking her in a column of fire. Suddenly the fire died down and Inferno was there glaring at Phantom. A sinister grin on her face.

" At least I have someone to vent my anger to. Once I bring your ashes to the rest of the Haunters they'll finally witness the beauty and power of flames. Then this land will be under the reign of Dark Inferno." She exclaimed.

Phantom watched the woman closely as she finished her speech. Fire flared around Inferno as she rocketed towards Phantom. The hero leapt up into the air as his eyes and aura flared light blue.

" Cool down." Phantom said as he fired an ice beam at Inferno. The attack did connect and ice formed on Inferno's shoulder. A second later the ice melted off. _Not even Dora or Aragon's flames could melt my ice that fast. _Phantom thought.

Inferno looked towards Phantom and raised her palm. A jet of flames raced towards Phantom. The teen turned intangible as the flames passed through him. The strangest part, the heat still affected him. Phantom yelled out in pain as he plummeted to the ice floor. His skin was burnt and his body felt lit aflame. Phantom tapped into his ice core and a thin layer of ice formed on the burns. Smoke rose off the ice as it slowly melted. Inferno, noticing Phantom's pain, fired a wave of flames at Phantom. The hero responded with firing a ghost ray from his eyes. The attacks met and there was smoke everywhere.

As Phantom stood up a column of fire enveloped him. Phantom released an explosion of ice to get out of the flames. A punch hit his gut leaving a burn mark there. Inferno tried to hit him again but Phantom caught her hand in his glowing green one. Following up Phantom delivered a ecto powered punch at her. The punch sent her reeling and she crashed into a wall. Looking at his fist Phantom saw the glove was burned away and the knuckles were red.

A blast of fire raced towards Phantom who dodged and turned intangible. He dodged the main blast but the fire burned his intangible shoulder. Phantom went plummeting to the ground. Looking up Phantom saw Inferno there.

" You don't get huh Phantom. The reason my name is Inferno is because my flames can burn anything. I burned the Far Frozen to a crisp and you think your ice can stop me." Inferno said. The ice under her melting. Phantom growled. _She's powerful and her flames burn anything. Not very strong in defense and physical traits though _the teen thought. Danny pulled himself out of the crater pieces of his suit were torn. His eyes and aura flared blue as the ice under him flew around him. He glared at Inferno.

" It's about to get chilly." Phantom said. With that he rushed Inferno. Ice trailing behind him.

**AN: Done. This chapter took so much work. I was trying to make sure that this all flowed perfectly. Also I had troubles with Inferno's character. Also this O.C was created by Danifan3000. Hoped you liked how I potrayed her. Also Inviso- Al here's your sneak peak. Enjoy.**

An battle worn Phantom walked into Technus' lair. The computer was right there alive and humming. The tech ghost was crucial. With the computer and thermos he could find out where Inferno has been. Hopefully find out where the Haunters hide out is. Going up to the computer Phantom saw that it was located on Skulker.

" What would Technus want with Skulker?" the teen questioned himself.

Using the computer he found he couldn't locate him. Technus was off the radar too. Looking at some of the files Phantom saw blueprints for Skulker's weapons and upgrades.

" Where are they..?" His ghost sense went off.

" Right behind you whelp." A voice said. Phantom felt a pain in his back and turned to face his attacker. He froze in shock when he saw them… or should he say _him._

* * *

><p>The Haunters' hideout was empty. Ghosts still patrolled but the main ones were gone. Going up to a desk Phantom saw a map of Jump City. Grabbing the folders and putting them in his belt Phantom felt a presence. His ghost sense didn't go off. As he turned around a blast hit him and he flew through the wall. The hard way. Looking up at his attacker Phantom saw the… girl. She wore black combat boot's and black and purple stockings. As well as a black double-layer skirt. Her top consisted of a simple black T-shirt, and a half-length leather jacket with white fur lining on the edge's and cuff's. She had light purple hair and dark purple eyes that reminded Phantom of an old friend.<p>

" Who are you?" Phantom asked. A giggle followed before the girl answered.

" I'm Nyx. The human Haunter."

* * *

><p>Phantom looked at Pariah's Keep. The leader had apparently sent two Haunter's to occupy the keep. The last one and him were waiting. Looking at the mass array of ghosts guarding the keep Phantom knew he couldn't rush them like last time. Without the ecto-skeleton Phantom would die in the first few minutes. A voice brought him out of his musings.<p>

" Do you plan on just staring there?" Phantom turned around and was met with the Titans of Jump.

" What are you guys doing here?" he questioned.

" We're here to help kick the bad guys butt." Beast Boy answered. Trying not to wince as he looked over Phantom. His suit was torn, his cloak was completely burned off in a corner, ectoplasm was splashed on his suit and a gunshot was evident as a hole in his suit proved it.

" And how do you plan on doing that?" the ghost asked.

" Cyborg found your R.V…" Raven began before Phantom cut her off.

" Phantom Assault Vehicle." Rave sighed before continuing.

"… and fixed it up."  
>" It was completely challenging. That thing could give the Batmobile and T-car a run for her money." Cyborg said.<p>

" Where is it then?" Phantom questioned. His answer was when Starfire put the assault vehicle down. There was more armor than before. The green and white scheme was traded in for Phantom's colors. On the side of it was his symbol. " Hop in then." Phantom took the driver's seat with Robin in shotgun and everyone else in back.

" What's the plan?" Robin asked. Phantom smirked.

" The plan is…" With that he drove the Phantom Assault Vehicle into the middle of the ghosts. Unleashing all it's weapons. Several explosions were heard.

"… to blow everything the fuck up." Phantom finished. The Titan's were gripping their seats. Not in shock but fear. Fear for their own lives. Phantom drove like a madman. He was a natural on a jet and motorcycle why is a car so horrible. Did he inherit the genes of a terrible driver?

**AN: Done. What is Technus and Skulker planning? Who is the mystery ghost? What is a human doing in a group of ghosts? Will Danny ever improve his driving skills? Why I'm asking you these questions when I already know them? I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. Please review. I promise you won't have to wait three weeks for the next chapter without notification. Also go on my other profiles and check out some of my other stories. Until then Later-DPG**

**Review Reply**

**Nightmaster000- Danny made it out of the artic into the Inferno. See what I did there. Also I hoped you liked this little peak at Nyx. I'm also excited when Nyx comes. She has her own special chapter or one shot story planned.**

**Inviso-Al- Correct. I hoped you enjoyed the sneak peak. Now how to beat Inferno?**

**Princess Unikitty- Thanks. My grammar in real life is also terrible. (accent) Though storytelling is what I do at my job. I tell stories to kids. As for the characterization I don't even pay attention to that unless I see Danny doing something OOC without an explanation. Hope you stay to see this through.**


	7. Chapter 7: Frozen Inferno

**AN: I'm back. Time to get this chapter rolling. Sit back and enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Phantom rushed Inferno. His fist coated in cryo-energy. He threw the punch but Inferno caught it in her hand. The ice melting as soon as it came in contact with her hand. Focusing energy to his eyes Phantom unleashed a ghost beam from his eyes. The blast sent Inferno crashing into a wall. The ice melting around her. Pushing herself of Inferno rocketed towards Phantom unleashing multiple blows. Phantom dodged all of them except for a single kick. The kick hit his side and Phantom winced at the burning pain.

Inferno smiled cruelly at Phantom. Before the tee could register what was going on Inferno blasted him from her eyes with flames. The teen focused again as green energy flowed around him. A pop was heard as Phantom was located on the floor. Using his speed Phantom he punched the female with her cyro-energy punch. The force of the blow sent Inferno crashing into another wall. Ice on her face.

The aura of Phantom's aura turned blue as his hands glowed. He sent multiple blasts of cyro-energy towards Inferno. Each blast hit Inferno and froze a piece of her body. Faster than Inferno could burn them another blast hit her. When all was finished Inferno was froze in a block of ice. Speeding towards the ghost Phantom punched her and she went through the wall. The ice broken. Grabbing her Phantom unleashed his ghost stinger. Inferno screamed as she struggled in his grasp. Phantom smirked.

" Not a fan of electricity." Phantom asked. Inferno's body glowed red as a ball of fire covered her. The teen let go as his arms burned.

The next thing Phantom knew something hot struck against his chest. Looking down Phantom saw a tear in his uniform right under his symbol. The area around the tear looked as it has been burnt. Looking at Inferno Phantom saw the weapon. In both of her hands were whips made completely of fire. Inferno smiled.

" You know… boys who play with fire have to be punished." A flick of her whips accompainied her sentence. Phantom dodged the whips as he reached into his belt.  
>" Didn't know you were a dominatrix." Phantom said. That seemed to infuriate Inferno as the flames around her intestified.<p>

" You little brat!" She swung her whips as Phantom dodged them. Pulling out some line from the Fenton Fisher.

Phantom weaved through the strikes of the whips. The flames would lick at his costume but his healing power would douse that before it caused any real harm. As he got near Inferno a whip hit his back. Phantom screamed as he hit the ground. The power behind it wasn't all that great. The flames were what really did most of the damage. Seeing another whip coming Phantom phased through the ice as the whip hit the spot where he was.

Coming up in front of Inferno Phantom quickly blasted her with an ghost ray. She hit the wall and the fire whips left her hands. Moving quickly Phantom tied her up with the line from the Fenton Fisher. The Haunter tried to break free but the rope would not break.

" Don't even try it." Phantom said. Inferno looked at him.

" Those ropes could keep Dora in her dragon form captured. I doubt with her strength you could break it." Phantom said in a matter of fact tone. He reached behind his back to grab the thermos when Inferno spoke.

" Don't underestimate me." A immense amount of fire covered Inferno as she said that. Her jumpsuit coming off and becoming flames. The ropes were burnt to a crisp as the ashes fell to the ground. When she stood up Phantom gasped at what he saw.

The body of Inferno was hidden by the amount of flames. The fire was a sphere but embers and the occasional burst of fire came from the sphere. The teen couldn't even stare at it that long. It was like a sun. An inferno.

The Haunter's voice cut through Phantom's thoughts.

" This is it. The true beauty of flames. I'll burn you to a crisp and present your ashes to the rest of the zone. Then I'll burn this place to the ground." With that the inferno charged Phantom. Dragging the teen into the sun.

Inside the burning inferno Phantom felt multiple blows connect. Each one burned his body. Finally a jet of fire hit Phantom sending him through the floors. Not the easy way. When Phantom picked himself up he winced at the pain the burns caused. His uniforn was torn and a corner of his cloak was completely burned off. A schorch mark around the area. His jumpsuit also were burned in some places. Smelling fire Phantom sidestepped as a stream of fire hit the place he was. The inferno landed down and was hit by Phantom's ghost ray. Looking around Inferno saw that there were 4 Phantoms. Each one of them fired their ice blasts at her. None of them even registered to her senses. Smirking she unleashed a wave of fire consuming the room as the clones were burned. The original Phantom, flying through a set of double doors. When Inferno tried to follow a blast of ice hit her. Looking behind her Inferno saw a yeti made completely of ice.

" How fun." Inferno said walking towards the yeti.

Every part of Phantom's body burned. Looking back Phantom heard the sounds of Inferno fighting something. Shrugging it off Phantom looked around the room. It was empty except for the giant ball of blue energy located in the middle of the room at the top of a pair of stairs. Walking towards it Phantom felt a cold feeling wash over him. It was like when he got discovered his ice powers but only better.

_So you are the young Phantom._ A voice inside his head said. Looking around Phantom saw that no one else was in the room.

" Who are you?" Phantom asked. He heard the voice chuckle before continuing.

_I am the ball of energy you see in front of you. When a yeti ghost dies their ice core is transferred here. I am the collection of the ascended ghosts of the Far Frozen. I am Frozen. Now step into me and accept your gift _was all that Frozen said. Phantom debated his options and walked into Frozen.

Inside Frozen Phantom felt like he was in deep freeze for an enternity. He felt his ice core expanding. Becoming colder. Most of all he felt the cold power rushing through his viens. Hearing a smash Phantom saw Inferno there. Smirking he walked out. His injuries healed but not his suit.

Phantom saw Inferno standing there with the fire dancing around her. He assumed a stance.

" Finally fighting me face to face. I guess you do want to get burned." Charging Inferno sent a flame covered fist towards Phantom. The halfa simply caught her fist in his hand. A blue glow surrounding his hands.

Ice blasted from Phantom's hands covering Inferno and blasted her back. Most of the ice came off but some of it stayed on Inferno. She tried to melt it but it stayed on her.

" What!?" She shouted. Phantom rushed her delivering blows covered in cyro-energy. The blows covering parts of Inferno's body with ice. The last blow sent Inferno into a wall. Phantom smirked as he charged an ice beam.

" Bundle up. It's about to get chilly." With that Phantom shot out a blast of ice towards Inferno.

Looking towards Inferno Phantom saw that she was frozen in a block of ice. Taking his thermos from behind his back Phantom uncapped the lid and sucked Inferno in.

" Two down… who knows how many to go." Phantom said before flying out of the castle towards Frostbite.

When Phantom reached the village he told Frostbite of what occurred. Leaving out Frozen. When he was done Frostbite enveloped the halfa in a bone crushing hug. Phantom turned human from the force of hug before changing back.

" Thank you Great One. Is there any way I can repay your service." Phantom looked at Frostbite before smiling.

" Can you take me to Technus' lair?" Phantom asked. Frostbite raised an eyebrow.

" Of course Great One but may I ask why?"

" He has something of mine." Based on what he heard Technus was the one with the computer. That was bad. With the intellect Technus had with technology who knows what he might do. Not to mention that has blueprint to Fenton Tech.

" Of course Great One. I shall fetch the Infi-Map."

Getting out of the portal the Infi-Map caused Phantom was put in the entrance to Technus' lair. Saying goodbye to Frostbite Phantom studied the lair from the outside. It looked like a warehouse. However the amount of tech outside told Phantom it wasn't an ordinary warehouse. Moving on Phantom walked toward the computer.

An battle worn Phantom walked into Technus' lair. The computer was right there alive and humming. The tech ghost was crucial. With the computer and thermos he could find out where Inferno has been. Hopefully find out where the Haunters hide out is. Going up to the computer Phantom saw that it was located on Skulker.

" What would Technus want with Skulker?" the teen questioned himself.

Using the computer he found he couldn't locate him. Technus was off the radar too. Looking at some of the files Phantom saw blueprints for Skulker's weapons and upgrades.

" Where are they..?" His ghost sense went off.

" Right behind you whelp." A voice said. Phantom felt a pain in his back and turned to face his attacker. He froze in shock when he saw them… or should he say _him. _

It was Skulker but that wasn't what put Phantom off. Skulker's armor was black and there were some new upgrades such as the gatling gun and rocket launcher on each shoulder. No, his right arm looked like it was from the future. Multiple buttons decorated the arm. It was a metallic silver. Red wires led to Skulkers pad where the face of Technus was located.

" You're …" Phantom couldn't finish his sentence.

" That's right Ghost Child." Technus said.

" We've combined our strength to form the ultimate hunter Whelp." Skulker said.

" _**We are Skulltech!**_" Skulltech said. Phantom was still in shock and unable to move. Taking advantage the hunter robot fired his gatling gun.

**AN: Done. Be honest with me did anyone see that one coming. I put the freaking Skulltech in this story. I always wondered why in DP Skulltech never appeared after the future was saved. I decided since we know so little I'll put my own twist on it. Also important note. I'm planning to do an Avengers thing with DP,KP,AMD,RC:9GN,MLATR,Incredibles and Ben 10. Do you want me to do it ina separate universe,keep it in DC or Marvel. This thought came to me because looking know DC has so many hero groups. Let me know what you want to see. And review. It really does help.**

**Review Reply**

**NightMaster000: Thanks. I'm a huge fan of croosovers which brought up the whole Avengers thing. I also like it when Danny meets new characters. Also about Nyx's age don't worry about it. Tell me if you want this in a separate universe or another.**

**Inviso-Al: Your welcome. Also I can't tell you all my secreats. But Dani will show up in the end. Also did you like Skulltech. Tell me your thought in the review.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Later-DPG**


	8. Chapter 8: Skulltech

**AN: The story continues. Phantom vs Skulltech. I was really excited about this chapter. Since Skulltech and the ghosts from Dan's timeline never really demonstrated any powers it leaves us with a blank canvas. And I had a hell of a time painting it. I hope you do as well.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The gatling gun fired at Phantom. The halfa phased through the floor. While Skulltech reloaded Phantom came flying out of the floor going at 280 mph, near his top speed, with an uppercut. The punch sent Skulltech flying backwards and he saw Phantom's eyes. Neon green. Glowing so brightly like a inferno.

Before Skulltech could even get up Phantom was on him. Looking more furious than either Skulker or Technus has seen him. A flurry of punches was rained down on Skulltech. Each one with a liquid green hue and making a dent in Skulltech's armor.

" **HOW DO YOU EXIST!" **Phantom roared. Throwing a punch at Skulltech and sending him flying through three walls. Skulker and Technus designed the armor of Skulltech to be able to take Phantom's max power and still move. However those punches proved that the armor was still a long way off as Skulltech's armor was broken.

" Armor is critically damaged. Self-repair needed!" Technus shouted.

" Then do it!" Skulker roared seeing Phantom approaching. Getting up sparks roared from the dents and joints in the armor.

" I Technus, need time to repair to master piece!" Phantom rocketed towards them. His fists stretched out. Skulker readied his missle launchers and fired them all towards Phantom. They stayed true to their mark and all hit Phantom.

When the smoke cleared Phantom rocketed out of it. A piece of his jumpsuit blown away. When he reached Skulltech he smashed the robot on the head making him fall to the ground. A crater where he landed. Phantom picked the hunter up by the neck which was loose. Making the true form of Skulker lock eyes with his burning green eyes.

" **I PREVENTED THAT TIMELINE! SO HOW DO YOU EXIST!" **Phantom shouted. Skulker could swear he could see fangs.

Technus seeing his partner in trouble activated his lair's defenses. Multiple ecto-weaponry emerged from the walls and aimed at Phantom. Who was covered with red dots. Turning around Phantom dropped Skulltech as Technus took control and aimed the electrical cannon from his arm.

" _**Fire!**_" Skulltech, Technus and Skulker, shouted. With that all the weapons fired at Phantom.

Multiple sounds went through the air. All hitting where Phantom stood. However Skulltech saw the shots bouncing off going at odd angles. Looking closely, Skulltech saw that Phantom had created a ecto-dome around himself to bounce the shots off. The electricity went into Phantom who had his eyes closed. When the shots stopped, Phantom dropped the shield and opened his eyes. His burning green eyes replaced by a pupiless light blue eyes. Ice seemed to form around his eyes.

" AAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Phantom shouted. Two beams of light blue firing from his eyes. Phantom looked around the room looking straight at the weapons. Everywhere he looked multiple layers of thick ice formed. Some of the weapons even fell apart. When that was done Phantom looked back at Skulltech. The hunter robot was laying on the ground.

His eyes returning back to green Phantom grabbed the arm that Technus was located in. He looked at the screen which displayed the tech ghost.

" **I MADE SURE THAT YOU NEVER EXISTED! AND I'LL DO IT AGAIN!"** Phantom shouted. With that he relased the electricity that he stored back at him ten fold. Technus screamed as the screen started flashing. The wires broke off and electricity hit Skulltech's armor. Making Skulker scream as well. When it was over Technus blacked out as the screen went black.

Phantom looked at the arm that housed Technus. If he separated Technus then Skulltech wouldn't exist. With that he grabbed hold of the arm.

" I made sure that _**HIS**_ timeline wouldn't exist. **AND I'LL KEEP THAT PROMISE!**" With a hefty pull the arm that housed Technus came flying off. Phantom looked at it before throwing it into the air and blasting it. The form of, Technus 2.0 hitting the ground. Looking at Skulltech Phantom lowered his head to make eye contact with Skulltech's eyes. The true form of Skulker squirmed under his gaze.

Phantom's eyes glowed a pupil less green inferno as two ghost rays fired from his eyes. Hitting Skulltech's eyes. Slowly breaking through the metal that guarded the real Skulker.

Skulltech was panicking. The whelp had never shown this much power. This much fierocity. So ruthless. Thinking quickly Skulltech reached into his belt and pulled out a grenade. He threw it at Phantom and blood blossom petals fell out. The robot flew out of the flowers range as Phantom screamed. The teen kneeled down as he looked directly behind Skulltech. Green energy surrounded him as a pop wet off. Skulltech was confused before he felt a blast hit his back and send him to the floor.

Looking up Skulltech saw Phantom there. A frown on his face. Phantom went over to Skulltech and started pulling on the head. With one last pull, the head of Skulltech came off. Phantom grabbed the little blob that truly was Skulker in his grasp.

As Skulker looked at Phantom up close feeling that he's never felt before swept over him. This feeling was so foreign. The feeling of being hunted. Phantom's hold around him tightened and Skulker cried out.

" You know Skulker I've been thinking. You've killed thousands of ghosts and put so many in danger but yet you still continue this _Hunt_. I think it's time I teach you a lesson you won't forget." Phantom's grasp tightened even more. Skulker could feel his core being crushed. Then it was all over as Phantom screamed in pain as he changed into Danny Fenton. The white utility belt stayed though.

Looking , Skulker saw Technus with a new Skulltech suit.

" Get in. I Technus, was only able to put him in his human form for five minutes." As Skulker got in the suit he felt compelled to ask.

" Why only five minutes though?"

" It's a prototype!" Skulltech took out a metallic spear. The top made out of ectoranium.

" _**Any last words ghost child/whelp?" **_Skulltech asked. Danny looked up at Skulltech. A smirk appeared on his face. He had a plan.

" Does Ember know your cheating on her?" Danny asked. Skulltech's eyes widened.

" I am not cheating on her!" He yelled. _Perfect _Danny thought.

" Your in another man's body."

" We are fused together! And this is my body!" Skulker yelled.

" What! I, Technus, master ofelectronics constructed this body!" Technus yelled.

" Enough! I shall skin you and put you at he foot of our bed." Skulker yelled.

" Sleeping on the same bed? Already. Guess you lean more to the left. So when's the wedding?" Danny asked. Skulltech seemed to be confused. Danny knew he could stop but he just had to.

" Does that mean Ember's free now? I've been meaning to ask her out." That seemed to change everything as Skulltech's expression got serious. He plunged the spear into Danny's back.

" AAAAGGHHH!" Danny yelled. Skulltech took his spear out. The tip was coated in red blood with green dots in it. That was all Danny needed though. Green energy swarmed around him before it turned white. An explosion of ecto-energy consumed the place blasting Skulltech back. When the smoke cleared, Phantom was standing at the center.

" You know… you guys are really** pissing ****me ****OFF!**." With that he took a deep breath and took a stance. Skulltech recognized that a second too late. He tried to turn down the suit's hearing but it was too late.

"**OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** the ghostly wail destroyed everything in it's path. The green sound waves obliterating everything it came in contact with. Skulltech lasted for a second before his suit was torn apart by the sound waves. Technus and Skullker blown out of the lair by the force of the attack. Phantom's yell quieted down to a whimper before the rings changed his eyes blue and hair black. It only lasted for a second before it went back to normal. Well, normal for a ghost anyway.

Limping Phantom made it to the computer. Good thing about the Ghost Zone, no matter what he'll still stay in ghost form. The ectoplasm allowing him to stay in his more stronger durable form. Bad thing was that at this level, the box ghost was as dangerous as Pariah.

Putting the thermos down on the scanning device Phantom saw where Inferno's been. There was a number of places but the all leaded back to one place. The place was located in the Forbidden. The Forbidden was a place that Pariah first started his conquest. The place was ravaged by Pariah's army. No ghost traveled there as it was the haunting area for powerful ghosts. Spectra supposedly was from there.

" Now how to travel with this thing." Phantom asked aloud. That was when he stepped on something. Lokking down Phantom read the title.

" _Property of Dr. James Issac Newton. Shrink ray."_ Phantom paused before firing it at the computer. Shrinking it down to a size of a toy. The remote then exploded as Phantom blasted it. Putting it in his pocket Phantom looked at Technus' weapons. A blade caught his intrest. The hilt was a metallic silver with green leather wrapped around it. The blade itself was a sharpened green ectoranium katana. Phantom smirked before taking the strap and strapping it. With that he flew, very slowly, to the Forbidden.

The Forbidden was a place that reeked of death. The islands had pieces missing and weapons sticking out of it. Skelatal soldiers, that Phantom had a run in once, littered the islands. Some even floating randomly through the zone. Pushing these thoughts aside Phantom reached his destination. The Haunter's hideout. It was in a shape of a castle with a wall protecting it. Looking back Phantom could see ghosts but his ghost sense hasn't put them on top alert. This would be easy. Phantom turned into Fenton. His human form was great for sneaking around in the ghost zone.

Getting through the guards were easy. They didn't even see him. Stepping in Fenton turned into Phantom. Just in case. That was when a though hit Phantom.

The Haunters' hideout was empty. Ghosts still patrolled but the ones that made his ghost sense go wild were gone. Where are they?

Going up to a desk Phantom saw a map of Jump City. As well as maps of New York, Norrisville and Metrocity. Grabbing the folders and putting them in his belt Phantom felt a presence. His ghost sense didn't go off. As he turned around a blast hit him and he flew through the wall. The hard way.

Looking up at his attacker Phantom saw the… girl. She wore black combat boot's and black and purple stockings. As well as a black double-layer skirt. Her top consisted of a simple black T-shirt, and a half-length leather jacket with white fur lining on the edge's and cuff's. She had light purple hair and dark purple eyes that reminded Phantom of an old friend.

" Who are you?" Phantom asked. A giggle followed before the girl answered.

" I'm Nyx. The human Haunter."

**AN: Done. This chapter was long for a reason. Next chapter will be about Nyx joining the Haunters. That will take some time. Either way hoped you liked the chapter and please review. They really do hope. Also starting chapter 11 crossovers. Can you guess who. Also just wanted to point this out. Skullker and Technus haven't completely merged. I suspect it takes 5-10 years or more for two ghosts to merge into a new being that can think rationally. Just look at Dan Phantom. In TUE Skulltech 9.9 there were still arguments between Skulker and Technus. Just wanted to say that now.**

**Review Reply**

**Nightmaster000- Trust me they have. Also hoped you enjoyed Skulltech. Also I'm keeping it in D.C. **

**Inviso-Al- Thanks. Skulltech is never really used so that's why I used him. Also I thought since Danny never really goes all out I thought it would be nice to have Danny destroy him.**

**Avidreaded- That sounds awesome. I have plans for agent Z though. May I change his name to agent X. Please let me know. Either way hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9: Nyx

**AN: Here it is. The special chapter for Nyx. This O.C was created by Nightmaster000. Now the story as to how she became a part of the Haunters. Also see if you can spot the reference I make here.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

It was a quiet night in the city of Amity Park. The time was before the town would be put on the map by ghost and Phantom would rise.

Walking through the streets was a male that looked like he was 16. He was dressed in a black and white suit and his black hair was styled into horns. He had red eyes and a orange cat with red eyes was laying across his shoulders. The man was Klarion the witch boy. His reason for being in Amity Park was that he sensed chaos in this town. A massive amount of energy that sent him off his seat. With this he rushed off to find the source of the energy. If someone like Dr. Fate found the source then all that chaos would go to waste.

Finally he reached the park and felt the oddest thing. The energy was splitting. Going off into two different paths. He looked at the park and saw the source of the weak chaos energy. A boy that was most likely six years old sat on the swing. He had midnight black hair and blue eyes.

" How interesting…" Klarion mumbled.

The witch boy advanced toward the boy who didn't sense him and felt the energy again. The chaos was so weak but Klarion could feel the potential it could bring. Just as he neared the boy however he stopped. In fact everything around him stooped. The witch boy felt an energy that he only felt once. It was the presence of a powerful ghost.

_**"Leave."**_ The voice said. It was the voice of a old man but sounded just as powerful as Superman's voice.

" Clockwork what do I owe the pleasure." Klarion asked. His answer was a terrible amount of pain all over his body. He felt like his existence was being wiped out. Finally it stopped.

"_**I can wipe out your entire existence in a moment. Now listen closely and do as I say. Leave."**_ Clockwork said. The boy debated his options before vanishing into a red portal.

However more thoughts swarmed in his head as he teleported to the next source of chaos energy. Why would Clockwork, a being that hardly interferes despite his power, protect that boy. From that point on Klarion payed special attention to that boy and kept this from the light. Finally he discovered the boys name. Daniel 'Danny' James Fenton.

Arriving at the next source of chaos energy Klarion couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. The chaos energy was already so strong. Sneaking into the house the witch found the source of the energy. A young baby girl with light purple hair. As he went to pick up the baby a fist hit him and he went down. Standing up he saw a man pointing a wand at him. The mother was holding the baby.

" Martha get Nicole out of her." The man said with a thick English accent. The purple haired woman nodded before running out of the house.

" You think simple magic can beat me. Besides where will you take her." Klarion questioned. The man glared before answering.

" To a place where the likes of dark wizards of you and Voldemort can't touch her. To Dumbledor." The man finished. Klarion frowned before attacking. Hellbent on getting this child.

Klarion walked out of the alley. Carrying a sleeping Nicole. The little girl cried. Somehow knowing that this man wasn't safe. Klarion just smiled as he walked through the portal.

* * *

><p>Years flew by when Nicole was training under Klarion. Training wasn't the right word for it actually. Serving was more like it. Her name was also forever lost. She only knew herself by the codename that Klarion assigned her. Nyx.<p>

Currently a six year old Nyx was practicing her magic against opponets armed with blades and clothed with black robes. She finished them off when a strike slashed her back and she fell down. Screaming in pain. A kick to her gut sent her crying tears.

" Get up Nyx! If you can't handle this then you won't be ready enough to face him!" Klarion said. Nyx however couldn't even move. Finally the opponents left and Nyx was placed in a room.

It was a small dingy room and there was nothing in there. Just a dark stuffy gray room. The only window had small bars that her hand could barely fit through. Still she still saw the beatiuful white glow that the moon projected. It was her only source of hope and happiness.

" I wish I could see the light up close…" Nyx mumbled. Tears fell from her eyes as she fell to sleep.

An eight year old Nyx was standing in front of Klarion. She was about to summon familiar. She focused and finally a eagle appeared. He was white a eagle and as soon as Nyx looked into her eyes for the first time she felt happy.

* * *

><p>" I'll call you Ying." Nyx said. A true smile on her face.<p>

At nine tears old Nyx was brought along by Klarion on a mission. Fear swelled in her gut as she felt the chaos. While she did enjoy chaos she enjoyed the kind of chaos in a fight and pranks. Not the chaos of evil. Finally she was surrounded by people with firearms. They opened fire and Nyx attacked. Lost in the anger she let everything out. The soldiers dying as she attacked them. Klarion looking on with satisfaction as he licked his lips.

Ying flew in front of his master and sent her a message through their mind link.

"_Nyx stop this!" _that snapped Nyx out of her rage as she looked around the battlefield. Tears fell from her eyes as she looked at the nearly dead soldiers.

" My god…" she looked at the eyes the person had and saw herself. So scared.

" Finish him." Klarion said. Nyx looked at him before talking.

" No. I won't kill." She said.

" What!?" Klarion shouted.

" **I refuse to kill!"** she shouted.

Klarion advanced on her looking more angry than ever before. Nyx took a few steps back as Ying was poised to attack.

" I've had enough of your insolence brat." Klarion said.

"stay… back!" Nyx shouted.

" I think it's time I reunite you with your parents." Klarion said. Nyx was shocked.

" You said they left me! Said they didn't want me! Left me in your care!" Nyx yelled.

" I lied. Villains do that." Klarion said. Raising his arm to attack.

Before the witch boy could do anything though, a black metal object hit him as Teekl fell and was trapped in a net.. Turning her head Nyx was met by the white eye lenses of the Batman. The lenses widened for a centimeter before narrowing at Klarion. The caped crusader looked at Nyx as she was on the verge of breaking down.

" Who are you?" Batman asked. Nyx was unable to answer as Klarion spoke.

" You mean my doll. Don't worry Batman I was just getting rid of her." Klarion said. Before Batman could do anything a green portal engulfed Nyx. The girl screaming in terror.

The crusader was in shock before he turned to Klarion and unleashed the full force of his glare.

Klarion gulped before asking.

" Why so serio…" he was cut off as Batman unleashed a barrage of attacks. Rage fueled this. Klarion landed on his back and finally understood why Superman considered Batman one of the most dangerous men alive.

Falling through the green abyss Nyx was saved by a teenager. He landed on a floating rock and Nyx got a good look at him. He was dressed in red armor. The clothes under it black. He wore medieval gauntlets and a black cape was drawn against his shoulders. A magnificent looking blade made of green steel with a hilt of a dragon was strapped to his belt. He had red eyes. Finally he had shaggy green hair that reached the end of his neck and covered some of his forehead and eyes. Looking around Nyx was also met with other people.

" Are you okay young one?" the teenager that saved her asked.

" I'm fine. Thank you. But where am I and who are you?" Nyx asked. She noticed that they looking at her with concern. The teenager smiled as he answered the question.

" Your in the Forbidden. A very nasty part of the Ghost Zone. These people are my group and friends, the Haunters. As for me…" the teenager paused. A grin was spread across his face.

"… I am Wraith Dark! Prince of the Ghost Zone!" Wraith finished. He looked at Nyx and asked a question.

" So what can you do?" Wraith asked.

Nyx demonstrated some of her magic and a purple blast hit Wraith. Wraith looked to be in pain and struggled to get up. When he was up his ghostly glow flared out. The red aura flaring about. When that was done he looked at Nyx and smiled.

" Nyx! Will you join the Haunters!?" the answer was a no brainer.

"Yes." Nyx said. With that Nyx became the human Haunter.

Now Nyx, student of chaos, faces off against someone who could have been her. Danny Phantom. The people of chaos battle.

**AN: Done! Hope your happy. Now the identity of the leader of the Haunters is revealed. Wraith Dark. Prince of ghosts! Hope you liked this chapter. Please review.**

**Review Reply**

**Inviso-Al: Thank you. Hope you liked this chapter. As for who Danny is going to meet first. No capes!**

**Avidreaded: No I feel bad. Either way I thank you for your O.C. Hope you liked this chapter and agent X will appear soon.**

**Nightmaster000: Thank you. This chapter was mostly about Nyx's back story. I hope you liked it and tell me how I did. As for Danny's reaction. Tune in next time to Phantom's Haunters.**

**Hope you liked this. Later-DPG**


	10. Chapter 10: Choas

**AN: I'm back baby. Sorry for the long wait Spring break just took my focus away from this. Either way on to the chapter. It's Phantom vs Nyx!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Phantom pulled himself out of the wall. For some odd reason his body felt so heavy. But there were more important reasons to address. Such as why a human was here.

" What is a human doing in a group of ghosts?" Phantom questioned. Suddenly lightning raked across his body as he fell to his kness.

" What was that…" he mumbled. He looked at Nyx and saw her hand was glowing purple.

Nyx looked at him and smirked.

" I know something you don't know!" She exclaimed proudly. Pushing himself back up Phantom saw the room spin. He couldn't even see straight. Nyx took notice of his confusion and flexed her hand. Purple energy engulfed her hand before she fired a blast of it towards Phantom. The teen was once again blasted to his back. He lied there looking like he was paralyzed. Looking up he saw Nyx.

Already expecting an attack Phantom pushed himself up and dodged the purple blast that engulfed the area that he was standing. Rushing at Nyx, Phantom was ready to grab her… when he went right through her. He landed on his face with his falling over his head. Hearing giggles, the hero turned around and was met with a Nyx who was desperately trying not to laugh.

Eventually Nyx lost and fell to the floor laughing. She was holding her sides and crying from laughing. Phantom watched this with mild amusement.

" Forgot… ghosts can't touch humans in the Zone." As he watched Nyx though he couldn't comprehend why she was here.

" That was hilarious! You idiot! You tried to grab me and the next thing you know you're on your face! Hahahahahaha!" Nyx yelled out. After a few more moments Nyx finally regained her composure and assumed a stance.

" This has been fun but it's time to get serious." With that she flipped over to Phantom. The ghost boy didn't even see Nyx until her hand crashed into his gut. Puple energy seeping from her hand. Phantom made a swipe at her but the attack just phased through her.

As the attack, passed through her Nyx flipped over Phantom and landed on his back. Her feet, this time was covered in purple energy. Using his back as a springboard Nyx pushed herself off and sent Phantom to the floor. As the halfa landed on the floor he struggled to get back up. His entire body felt like it was made of titanium. Then his insides felt like they were being electrocuted.

Suddenly his instincts screamed at him to move. Following them, Phantom rolled to the left as a purple blast flew by his head. Standing back up Phantom looked at Nyx. Her eyes and fists alit with purple energy.

" Guess you're not as gentle as I thought." Phantom said.

" And your not as rough. Guess what the female ghosts think are wrong. Or maybe it's only during 'happy time'." Phantom's face turned neon green at the implication.

The human haunter laughed more as she saw Phantom's face.

" Hahahahahah! You blush green! Hahahahah!" Finally she controlled herself as she saw Phantom. His face was practically glowing now. Silently he raised his glowing hand.

Nyx only smiled as Phantom fired a ghost ray at her. The blush gone with no traces remaining. She made no move to dodge as a purple shield emerged in front of her. The blast hit and green cracks spread across the shield. As the cracks spread more the shield fell to pieces. She didn't have time to question as Phantom rushed her. As he threw a punch she swerved to avoid him.

Throwing a punch of her own Nyx was planning to bash Phantom's face in. However, as Phantom had more experience, he caught her face and used her momentum to throw her over his shoulder. Nyx corrected herself and landed on her feet.

Getting up she fired a multitude of blasts at Phantom. The ghost boy answered by firing off his own ghost rays. The blasts met and they both exploded on contact. Smoke covered the area.

Phantom standing in the middle of smoke with his eyes glowing. His eyesight in ghost form was never bothered by darkness. Flying up he decided to get a bird's point of view. That was when he was blasted on his back. Falling to the ground Phantom rolled letting his shoulder take the force.

As he stood up that was when the feeling came back. He fell back to his knees as the burning sensation came back.

" I guess you're not a fan of me." Nyx's voice said. Phantom saw standing a few feet in front of him.

" What is this?" the halfa questioned. He pushed himself to his feet not noticing his white aura increasing it's glow.

" It's called magic dummy." Nyx said. _Magic!_ Phantom thought. The teen had seen a lot of things but magic._ Guess it makes sense though. Desire is a genie._

" Though I guess you are strong." Nyx said. Phantom looked at her with wide eyes.

" What do you mean?" the teen asked. Nyx looked at him and smiled.

" Ghosts are weak to magic. They have no way to avoid it. Weaker ghosts, once hit by magic, fade away." Nyx said. _Fade!_

" What do you mean fade!" Phantom shouted.

" Magic and ectoplasm don't mix very well. Especially if that magic was casted by a strong magician. The opposite energies continue to fight until the ghost's core can't take any more and…boom." Nyx said. She looked at Phantom and saw he was listening closely.

" However…" she continued.

"… ghosts above a 7 take a while to be defeated by magic. And an S-rank like yourself will only be paralyzed momentarily unless I've hit you enough." Nyx finished. Phantom now looked at Nyx with confusion. _She basically told me just wear me down. Why?_

" Why are you telling me this?" Phantom asked. The ten year old gave a cruel smile.

" Because… I want you to do everything in your power to stop me only for me to have revenge for what you did to me!" Nyx finshed. A purple aura around her.

_Memories stated to resurface as…_

" _Hey!" Nyx yelled._

" _It's bad enough you didn't update but now a flashback! Get back to the fight!"_

" _But this is very important…" a voice says before Nyx cut's it off._

" _What's this?" Nyx asked sarcastically holding multiple files. Some titles were Phantom: Attack of GIW, The Renegades/Illusives and Phantom: Her name is Nicole!  
>" Now let's see here…" Nyx said as she read a line from Her Name Is Nicole!<em>

"… ' _Phantom rushed Klarion. His aura a burning white inferno. Klarion dodged as he spoke._

' _I heard you took in my old toy. How is Nyx now.' Sudeenly Phantom's aura intensified as his eyes changed to red and his fist was coated in white energy._

' _Her name is…"_

" _Stop!" the male voice shouts. Nyx only smiles._

" _Attack of the GIW. ' Phantom was thrown to the floor as he observed the Zone. Ghosts…"  
>" Please!"<em>

" _Renegades/Ilusives."_

" _No! Not that one! Back to the story!"_

_The voices die down as the fight continues. As well as the fourth wall repairs itself._

The halfa though was confused. He only just met this girl.

" Have we met before this? I don't remember doing anything to you." That was the wrong thing to sat as Nyx charged. Phantom tried to catch her but she was too agile. Doing flips and cartwheeling all over the place. Like a cat.

Phantom's hand glowed blue as he shot ice sickles at her. Nyx just waved her hand and the projectiles turned to plush kittens. There was silence before the kittens grew to monsters and roared at the ghost boy.

Thinking quickly, the boy drew his blade. He cut at a random monster and their arm fell off. Phantom was shocked before he noticed cotton. Smirking Danny made quick work of the monsters. He was about to put away his blade when something caught his eye. Phantom dodged as Nyx charged at him with a blade out of purple energy.

Phantom was forced to play on the defensive. Nyx was too agile for him and wouldn't stay still. Looking to his left he saw Nyx charging. She swung her magic blade and Phantom swung his own. The two were locked in a battle of strength with Phantom gaining ground.

The teen was taller and stronger and was using that to his advantage. Nyx's knees were shaking from the force.

" What happened to you?!" Phantom questioned. Nyx broke the lock and flipped away. She swung at Phantom and the teen parried the blows.

Nyx attempted to skewer Phantom but the teen saw this coming. With skill he swung the blade out of her grip. The sword vanished into thin air. Nyx looked furious as Phantom put away Nyx rushed again. She attacked wildly. Using every technique she knew. Phantom was dodging them until a kick caught his side.

" Agghghghgh!" Phantom yelled out. Nyx kept on attacking. Every blow infused with magic.

" What happened is that Klarion killed my parents and kidnapped me! He tortued me in hopes of finally killing you! I had to kill to survive! All because of you!" Finally Nyx kicked Phantom to a wall. The teen crashed into it as purple energy raced across his body.

Nyx put her hands in front of her as a ball of chaos magic gathered there.  
>" My family was taken from me all because of you! Die!" Finally she fired the blast of chaos magic towards the half ghost. Phantom could do nothing as the blast consumed him.<p>

Smoke covered the area as chaos magic gathered itself at Nyx's feet. It traveled up her body and the clothes she wore evaporated into mist. She was now wearing a pair of black sneakers, blue jeans, a black shirt with a purple jacket. Her eyes stayed the same but they were a dark purple not the lively one it was. Her hair was now black. This was her relaxation and incognito form.

Suddenly a hand shot out of the rubble. Soon more of the rubble feel away revealing Danny Phantom. He tore himself out of the rubble and limped towards Nyx. The rings appeared and changed him into Danny Fenton as he stood in front of the sorceress.

" I'm not going to fight you." Danny said. Nyx looked shocked before questioning.

" Why?" Danny gave off a sad smile.

" It's my fault for what Klarion did to you. And I promise I'll bring him to justice. But I won't fight someone like me." That set Nyx off.

" The same…" she mumbled. Danny only nodded and she invaded. Nyx slammed her fist into Danny's gut. The halfa yelled out in pain. His muscles tensed and he looked ready to fire a blow. However Danny stayed where he was. He really wasn't going to fight. That only served to infuriate Nyx more. She unleashed a barrage on Danny.

" Do you have any idea what it feels like to have the blood of people on your hands! That it was all your fault!" She kicked Danny back.

" Do you!?" She charged once again but wasn't ready for what happened. Two arms grabbed her waist and pulled her close to Danny as he laid his head on her shoulder.

" Let go of me!" She yelled out.

" Yes." Danny's voice answered. Nyx stopped struggling and looked at him.

" What?"

" I know how that feeling all to well. I'll remember it for as long as I exist. And now that I know of you…" Nyx was listening in to his every word.

"… I'll never forget about you. I'll bring Klarion to justice and save you from darkness before it's too late."

The grip Danny had on Nyx loosened and he fell to the ground.

" You really are strong Nyx." He looked at Nyx and saw himself in those eyes of despair.

" I'm sorry." With that Danny 'Phantom' Fenton blacked out.

There was silence as Nyx stared at the unconscious Danny. Suddenly it was broken as the doors opened up. Ghost guards swarmed in and gasped at the sight of the defeated halfa. Then there was rejoicing.

" We got Phantom!"

" Nyx got him!"

" Inform the rest of the Haunters! In fact call Wraith over here. While all of this was going on Nyx stared at Danny.

" You're not what I expected." She said. With that she walked out of the room to her sleeping quarters.

Wraith would be bound to have a field day. Especially with Phantom in the pit. For some reason Nyx didn't like that idea.

**AN: Done. That's the outcome folks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Also those stories are all real and are on the drawing board. Is it bad I'm considering other stories when this one isn't done yet. Also is there anyone like Deadpool in DC that breaks the fourth wall. If not… Nyx!**

**Review Reply**

**Nightmaster000: Thanks. I'm glad you like her backstory. I also hope I got her character right. And feel free to leave pointers for how to potray her. Also about Klarion and Danny… Nyx you little minx.**

**Inviso-Al: That always makes me laugh. As for Wraith all in due time.**

**Avidreaded: Slow down there guy. I'm glad your enjoying the story and thanks for Agent X. As for the Dark Wraith… how did I miss such an obvious title. **

**Plothief: I don't know. Ask Clockwork. I hope you see this story through also I still do need one OC. **


	11. Chapter 11: The Dark Wraith approaches!

**AN: The story continues. Phantom is now a prisoner of the Haunters. Nyx also seems to be having some doubts. What will happen? Read to find out.**

**Disclaimer-I own nothing**

Nyx was walking through the halls of the Haunter's hideout. Phantom was taken to the dungeon to be held there. The ghosts that took him away were talking about Wraith's reaction to finding out Phantom had been captured.

" He only took out two members of the Haunters." A ghost said to Nyx.

The ghost seemed to be in awe as he told her this fact. Seeing as how the members of the Haunters were all A or S rank and a human member who used magic. You had to be one of the strongest to be a part of the Haunters. So for Phantom to be able to take down two was a big deal. She was positive that Wraith wouldn't like that two of his comrades would be beaten. However, he would enjoy seeing Phantom in the pit.

Going into her room Nyx closed the door and placed a sealing paper on it to ensure her privacy. Sighing she flopped onto the bed and fell to a slumber.

* * *

><p>Opening his eyes Danny realized two things. One he was in a cell and was chained to a wall. He tried phasing through it but to no avail. Looking at his chains Danny saw they were made of ectoranium. They wouldn't cause him pain in his human form but they'd short out his powers and keep him in his place. Sighing Danny stopped struggling. That was when a thought struck him.<p>

" Where's my belt?" Looking outside his cell he saw his white utility belt on a wooden table.

" Great. I'm chained to a wall and my only way out is out of reach. What else could go wrong?" he asked sarcastically throwing his head down.

"I'm glad you asked." Lifting his head upward Danny saw a group of four ghosts looking at him with a wicked smiles on their faces. His eyes narrowed as they worked on opening the lock.

" You see a couple weeks ago you shoved me and my buddies into that thermos of yours. We got out and tried again and even destroyed that thermos. However, you none too gently gave us a nap." The lock opened and the ghosts stepped into the cell. They formed a circle around Danny.

" Consider this some payback." With that the ghost rammed his fist into Danny's gut.

The halfa winced in pain as the ghost continued to strike him. His friends howling in laughter and demanding for their go. They continued to assault the powerless teen for the rest of the night until they left.

* * *

><p>Nyx was soundly sleeping in her room. Her eyes wavered as her left one cracked open. Getting out of bed she noticed she was still was in her pajamas. Purple smoke surrounded her as she was changed to her Haunter clothes. She ran a hand through her purple hair as she strechted. Going to open the door she was surprised when the door opened itself and there stood a male ghost. He looked as if he was only twenty. He was dressed in a green jumpsuit. The arms were black however as well as the shoes. His hair was blonde and looked as if it was blown back a tornado. He also wore a golden scarf around his neck. His eyes were golden as well. All in all he looked like a racer.<p>

" Hey Nyx." The ghost greeted kindly. A grin upon his face.

The human returned the smile.

" Hey Boost. What's up?" Boost didn't notice the trail of purple energy slither to the middle of the hallway and materialize a banana peel.

" Wraith's back. He called a Haunters meeting to discuss what to do now that we've got Phantom. Only this time were meeting on the roof since the conference was destroyed by a girl who likes chaos." With that he raised an eyebrow at the magic user.

The girl laughed nervously as she answered Boost's question.

" Rigggght. I'll be there. Thanks for the info." Boost gave her a thumbs up as he sped away. Only to slip on the banana peel and spin out of control down the hallway destroying everything. His cries of Nyx was drowned out by the girl's laughter.

As she walked onto the roof Nyx was met with the other members of the Haunters. Boost was glaring at her and in response she stuck her tongue at him. There were three other members on the roof. The first was a blue skinned ghost dressed in a black suit and tie. His gloves were in white gloves and his blue hair was geled down. His red eyes showed wisdom and power. This man was Wraith's right hand man and second in command Advisor.

The other two members were standing side by side to each other. The first was what seemed like a human made completely of ectoplasm. Green goop dropped from his body only to be absorbed back into himself. This man was Ecto. The Haunters most destructive member. The other ghost standing next to him seemed to be puny. He wore a pair of jeans and a black hoodie. His face was hidden but if one looked closely enough they could see some of Ecto's ectoplasm be absorbed by him. His name was Energy. These two together were the Haunter's most powerful team.

Looking around the roof Nyx saw that they were still missing people.

" Where are the rest of the group?" she questioned. There were only four people counting her. Last time she checked there nine members of the Haunters.

" Well Titan and Inferno were taken down by Phantom and are now in Walker's prison." Boost said.

" His highness is returning from a discussion with Princess Dorathea. He will arrive shortly." Advisor said.

" Beldam will be here shortly." Ecto said.

" No he's not. Wraith sent him to take out a family called Incredibles." Energy said.

At the mere mention at Beldam every single Haunter cringed. The man was nearly 6000 years old making him one of the oldest ghosts in the Zone.

Wraith recruited him to learn more about the Zone but the man was more than infuriating. Firstly his choices about his lover was quite…_frustrating._ He liked _younger _ghosts of any race or sex. The first time he talked to Nyx everyone on the Haunters had to try to keep Inferno from burning him to ash. Not that they didn't want to. There was an unspoken rule between the Haunters. If their plan didn't work or if it did they Beldam would die. Wraith even said he'd " put the idiot inside an ectoranium crocodile tube sprinkeled with blood blossoms and light it on fire."

As Nyx finished that thought an immense of spiritual energy blasted her off her feet. Ecto however, transformed himself into a bean bag to catch Nyx.

" Nyx get your ass off my face." Ecto said. With that Nyx shot off Ecto and fired a spell at him. The blast simply went through a hole that Ecto created in his body.

" Silence! The Prince approaches!" Advisor shouted. The loyal ghost got on one knee as The Dark Wraith descended onto the rooftop.

Prince Wraith Dark, leader of the Haunters, landed on the rooftop. His armor was still the same as when Nyx first met him.

Wraith walked past Advisor and the ghost stood up and walked two steps behind the prince at his right. He stopped in front of the rest of the Haunters. The ghosts and humans all kneeled except for Energy. It inly lasted for a second before Wraith looked at him and he kneeled. He looked each over and gave a smile when he saw Nyx.

" Greetings brothers and sister. I would like to say everything went smoothly but sadly that did not happen. Two of our members were beaten by Phantom and our ally's lair was found destroyed. In fact the only redeeming fact is that Nyx captured Phantom." As he spoke his aura flared out causing the ghosts and Nyx to shake a little.

" A human girl defeated a teen that two of us could not. I am torn between pride and disgust. Lucky for you though Phantom is more important, Come." With that the Haunters followed Wraith to the dungeon to see Phantom.

* * *

><p>Blood flew from Danny's mouth as the guard wiped his fist with a napkin.<p>

" Even your blood is a hybrid! You fucking freak!" With that the guard punched Danny in the gut once more. The halfa was not in good shape. His face had multiple cuts and bruises. His nose and mouth were bleeding. His right eye was black and he was certain two ribs were broken. How he wished for accelerated ghost healing. The guard was about to continue until he heard his comrade's shout.

" The Haunters are coming! To your posts!" With that the guard rushed back to his post not noticing Danny's blood on hi uniform.

Coming down the stairs to the dungeon to where Phantom was held the Haunters were greeted with a gruesome sight. Phantom in his human form hanged limply from the chains. Red blood with green dots flowed from his wounds. A puddle of his blood was formed around his feet. Nyx's eyes widened when she saw his state and in a minute she found the guard with Phantom's blood.

Choas magic engulfed her hands as she grabbed the ghost by the collar and dragged him down to eye level.

" What did you do to him?!" She asked furiously. Her eyes glowing purple. The guard simply smirked despite his body shaking.

" Me and my friend just decided to have some fun. It's no big deal he'll live."

" No big deal!" She shouted. Growling Nyx threw the guard to the opposite wall. The other members of the Haunters were shocked but Wraith simply watched the scene with curiousity.

Taking one last glance at the ghost Nyx ran towards Phantom's side. She blasted the chains to pieces as Phantom fell to the ground. As soon he fell she rushed to his side and started using her healing magic to relieve the pain. Danny opened his eyes to see Nyx. He gave a weak smile.

" Hey Nyx. What's up?"

" Don't speak. Save your strength." Danny however gave a much stronger smile and patted her head.

" Don't worry. I heal fast." Looking closely Nyx saw that Phantom's wounds were healing. The major ones were already almost gone while the small ones had just stopped bleeding.

" I'm a medic. You need help." With that she smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Nyx you fool." A cruel dark voice said. A red aura surrounded Nyx and she was picked into the air.

" Wha…" Nyx was thrown into the wall full force as she made a crater there.

" Nyx!" Danny yelled. Looking at his attacker his eyes widened. His vision was blurry but he could see enough.

" Pariah!" Danny yelled. Ignoring the pain Danny stood up. His anger at for what Pariah did fueling his powers. His wounds were already healed. His right eye opened up as the rings changed him to Phantom. It was a glowing dead green eye.

Wraith smirked as he saw Phantom approaching.

"You confuse me with my father. Funny…" As Phantom neared him he held his hand out.

"…I'm much more serious." A red ball shot off from Wraith's hand and made contact to Phantom's gut. The speed it traveled made Phantom's stomach cave in. Finally it exploded in a ball of red energy. Smoke covered the area.

Phantom came flying out of the smoke as he smashed into a wall. As he got up a blow to his gut that felt like 200 punches made him go flying. Looking up Phantom saw Boost standing there. Growling he fired an ecto blast at the ghost. Before the blast could make contact Energy was in front of Boost his hand held out. The blast made contact with his hand and slowly shrank till it was absorbed to Energy's hand. The ghost's body glowed green before he released a much more stronger ghost ray at Phantom.

The halfa made a shield to block but the ray cut right through that and blasted Phantom through three walls. Before he could break the fourth wall however, he was caught in a bubble of ectoplasm. Suddenly he was electrocuted as he felt his power being drained. Then he was spat right back out. Landing on the floor Phantom's head was stepped on by Wraith's boot.

" Pathetic. All that power but in such a worthless host. And _they _say you're the true king. Well I'll show them the power of a true King." With that Wraith looked down at Phantom's back and fired several eye ecto rays. The last one however was deflected by a purple shield. The blast fired back at him but Energy absorbed it before it made contact.

Looking at the only one who could make a purple shield Wraith glared at Nyx who was struggling to stand.

" Explain yourself." He demanded. His eyes glowing red.

Nyx met his glare full force.

" This is wrong. Just because he's our enemy doesn't mean we have to kill him and tortue him." At this a laugh escaped Wraith's lips.

"You're just looking at this in black and white. There's only the gray area. There are no absolutes."

" There are…" Nyx said. "…you're just too blind to see them."s

Wraith simply smiled.

" My my Nyx. With your tone and glare I'll say you're defending Phantom"

" What if I am?"

" Phantom is an enemy of the Haunters. If somebody stands by Phantom's side then they are an enemy. So are you?"

" I'm no ally of Phantom but I won't let you kill him." With that Nyx took a stance.

Wraith sighed as he glared at Nyx.

" Such a shame. You were always an excellent member." With that he charged Nyx. The girl tried to defend herself but Wraith was too fast. As he closed in she prepared herself but the blow never came.

* * *

><p><em>Shinkt.<em> Looking up Nyx saw Phantom holding Wraith's knife in his hand. Green smoke drifted off Phantom's body before vanishing. There was silence as The Dark Wraith and The Phantom glared at each other. Both of their eyes glowed. Red met green.

At any moment Phantom would congratulate himself. He mastered teleportation. That only happened when he needed to get away fast. He was never able to control it. This however, was not any moment.

Glaring at each other still Wraith let go of the knife and fell back a little bit. Phantom wordlessly pulled the knife out and tossed it to the ground.

" Phantom." Looking behind him he saw Nyx holding his belt and blade.

" Your gear." Nodding Phantom wordlessly strapped the belt on and held the blade. Wraith smirked as he held his own blade. It looked faintly similar to the Fright Knight's blade.

Phantom glared at Wraith and then spoke to Nyx.

" Try to keep it up Witch." He said the phrase with kindness. Nyx smiled back.

"Let me make this clear. I'm doing this because of my absolutes. Not because I like you Jack."

" Jack?" Phantom questioned.

" Jack Frost. I need to educate you."

Wraith smiled as he raised the blade as the rest of the Haunters got into a stance.

" You know my father said that power was a burden. I disagree. I find it as a gift." Phantom spoke as he and Nyx charged.

"Then you're not fit to be King."

**AN: Done. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This was my longest written chapter for any story yet. Also I said at chapter 11 crossovers but that would ruin the flow so next chapter. It's Phantom/Nyx vs Wraith/Haunters. I hope tou enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review. **

**Review Reply**

Nightmaster000: Four words as to where Ying is. _Her Name is Nicole_. Also no the Renegades/Illusives have nothing to do with the one with spidey108. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and review.

avidreaded: While Nyx isn't going to be a villain i'm trying more of an anti-hero. Hope you liked this.

Inviso-Al: Answers to questions in order.(Except for last one) Yes. No spoilers. Danny with an I,Titans Go, dragon up,ninja o clock, no capes. Review and enjoy

**Later-DPG**


	12. Chapter 12: The Haunting Battle

**AN: The story's back on. Time for the battle that will haunt you.(cricket) You try coming up with a pun for the title Haunters.  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing<strong>

* * *

><p>" Then you're not fit to be King." Phantom said as he and Nyx charged.<p>

Phantom's fists glowed an unearthly green as he charged Wraith. Throwing a punch he smirked when he felt it connect to the prince's face. The blow made the ghost take a step back as he scowled. His fists and eyes glowing a destructive red as he glared at Phantom.

"Tt." Attacking back he threw his own ecto-charged punch at Phantom.

Grunting under the blow the halfa was tossed across the room into the wall. A green and gold blur racing towards the teen. Smirking the prince was about to follow until a purple blast sent him to the floor. Getting up he was met with his former comrade.

" Nyx."

The ten year old girl was smirking as she observed Wraith.

" What? No respect for magicians?" Firing another blast of magic she was shocked when it curved. Following the magic she saw it was being absorbed into Energy. The purple energy flowed into his ghostly body as his aura turned purple. A grin on his face revealing fangs.

" You chose the wrong side kid." With that he blasted Nyx sending her flying.

Looking at Wraith, Energy smirked as he spoke.

" Go deal with Phantom we'll deal with this." As he said this Advisor came to stand next to him. Nodding the Dark Wraith flew after Phantom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Phantom landed painfully on the wall.<p>

" That's going to leave a bruise." He muttered. Looking up he saw a green and gold racing towards him. Before the teen had time to think he was grabbed and crashed through the wall.

Struggling in the hold he was in Phantom saw the world was passing by at speeds he never saw before. Looking back he saw the head of his opponent. Throwing a punch at his opponent he expected to his fist connect. Instead he only felt nothing.

" Wha…" that was all he had time to say before he was tossed to the floor.

Attempting to get up was tossed out the window when he felt a hand grab his head. Next thing he knew he was being dragged across the floor making a crater as moved along. Narrowing his eyes as they glowed green the teen fired a ecto-blast from his eyes. For a second he felt the grip vanish before it was back and he felt a foot connect with his stomach.

The strength of the blow sent Phantom flying. Fixing himself in the air he floated atop the room. A wisp of blue air exited his mouth as he looked around. He couldn't see anything. His eyes weren't impended by night, fog or invisibility.

" Where are you…?" he asked himself. Next thing he knew he felt a blow at the back at his head and he was falling. Before he could hit the floor however he felt something hit his gut sending him flying again.

Crashing into the wall Phantom's aura glowed green. His ghost went off again as he felt blows connect to his body. A punch to his face finished the assault as he went through the wall. The green aura glowed brighter as his ghost sense went off again.

" So you're a speedster huh…" the response to this was a punch to the face he was thrown across the room. The aura glowed brighter as Phantom looked like he was being covered by it. His eyes closed as he focused.

The green and gold blur racing towards Phantom stuck out his hand as he prepared to garb the halfa. The teen however smirked as the green aura completely engulfed him.

" Boom." An explosion of ecto energy consumed the room as the blur vanished. Smoke began to consume the room.

* * *

><p>When the explosion was over Phantom was there standing. A stream of ectoplasm was flowing from his mouth before he wiped it away. Looking down Phantom saw tracks that looked like skid marks. Looking around the teen saw no trace of his opponent. Smirking the teen was about to go help Nyx when his ghost sense went off again.<p>

" Now what?" he asked sarcastically. Turning around he got punched in the face by a black gloved fist.

The punch made contact with Phantom's face and made the halfa take a step back. Next thing the hero knew he saw images of black gloves and boots attack his body. The ghost finished his assault by kneeing Phantom's gut. The teen was sent to the floor as he looked up and saw Boost.

Firing an eye blast at the ghost Phantom shot up. Boost effortlessly dodged the attack as Phantom unclipped his blade. Using the little knowledge he had with a blade he attacked Boost. The ghostly blur dodged the strikes effortlessly. Phantom may have superhuman speed but that was a turtle compared to his speed.

" Missed me." As Phantom swung again he grinned as he simply took a step back.

" I'm over here." A thrust came next and he simply moved left.

" Too slow." He dodged an other strike and looked up as Phantom swung down. The blade was in slow mo and he decided to speak.

" Hang on for a sec will you."

Moving at mach 4 the ghost ran past Phantom. Through the destruction they caused and spotted Ecto coming into nearly in the room. Not bad considering he took them to the other end of the castle. He ran by Wraith, and Nyx fighting Advisor and Energy. Finally he came to the kitchen. Not wanting to lose his momentum he quickly took out two tubs of ice cream and two spoons. In no time the tubs were empty and Boost ran back to his battle.

Phantom was still swinging at where he was and he had to contain a laugh at that. Moving to the front of Phantom he punched the halfa in the gut. The halfa grunted under the pain as his grip on the sword loosened. Smirking Boost delivered an uppercut at Phantom's jaw. The speed he delivered it at made Phantom fall to the floor and the blade to fall from his hands. Catching the blade Boost then ran in front of where Phantom would fall.

However Phantom surprisingly landed on his feet. The teen searched for his blade and his eyes widened when he saw Boost had it. Taking a stance Phantom signaled Boost to come at him.

The haunter rushed Phantom with the blade. The teen was no match for his speed but he was enjoying this. He'd take it slow for now. Slashing at the halfa cuts appeared on Phantom's jumpsuit. Ectoplasm decorated the tip of the blade. Swinging downwards Phantom caught the blade with his gloved hands. An electrical surge went through Phantom's body. Why did the damn thing have to be ectoranium! Ignoring the pain Phantom pulled the blade from Boost's grasp and tossed it to the side. He tried attacking Boost but the ghost dodged it and delivered a super speed punch at Phantom's gut making the halfa fall.

As the halfa fell Boost let a grin come onto his face as he he saw Phantom fall and look up at him. With what he heard he thought Phantom should be a good running partner. However thoughts like these went down the drain when he actually fought Phantom.

" Too fast for ya." He asked. Phantom growled as he quickly rolled to the left as a boot stomped his previous spot. Flying upwards Phantom went back to his witty banter.

" I gotta say you are fast." he said. Looking down he saw a blur as he created a hole in his chest as the blur went through it.

" I'm the fastest person in the Zone!" Boost boasted. Rushing at Phantom he jumped up and punched the halfa to the ground. Landing on the ground Phantom created an ice-dome as Boost landed on top of it. The speed he was moving at allowed him to dent it. Then just like that he was off and running again.

Dispelling the shield Phantom started speaking again as he moved on instinct.

" I wouldn't be so proud if I were. Most woman don't like guys who go too fast." Dodging a punch Phantom blasted a ghost ray at Boost. The ghost became a blur as he moved at super speeds and dodged the blast.

As the blur went around the room Phantom's ghost sense went off again. Following his instinct he dodged a punch at super speeds. However the uppercut still got him. The punch sent him into the air as he fixed himself and started hovering. In his hand he started charging an ecto blast.

" What are you implying!" Boost roared. As he finished speaking he shot towards Phantom as the teen fired the blast as the ghost finished speaking.

As Boost was in the air he saw the ghost ray coming towards him. Normally this would be an inaviodable attack in the ghost zone to most ghosts. However, Boost was no normal ghost as his senses were different. While even the weakest ghosts had superhuman senses and physical abilities his super speed magnified his. The blast was going in slow mo to him.

Twisting in the air the blur vanished revealing Boost. The blast skimmed an inch off his chest as it soared harmlessly over him. As the blast went past him Boost fell to the floor. With his senses though he was able to land on his feet and continue running. As he ran sparks of green and gold began to appear behind him. While the blur hasn't appeared he jumped into air and made a swing at Phantom.

The halfa wasn't phased though however as he sweftly dodged the attack Boost made. Smirking he counterattacked by blasting Boost in the back. The ghost dodged it as he fell to the ground and started running. As he began Phantom continued speaking.

" Don't get mad. It's not your fault you have 'endurance issues'." _Your done for_ the teen thought. In his hands small balls of ecto energy formed. Throwing them down at Boost the ghost dodged them. Continuing with this Phantom kept firing small balls of ecto energy. Boost dodged all of them as retorted what Phantom's statement.

" I don't think that a teen should be talking about 'endurance issues'." Dodging the ecto energy balls were no problem with Boost. He just had couldn't move as fast as he could. As Phantom fired two more balls of ecto energy a good few feet in front of him Boost grinned. He slowed down a bit as the ecto energy balls started going more faster. As they almost hit the floor the ghost deftly jumped over them as he used the explosion to get further. Despite this he still fixed himself and landed his feet to keep on running. Phantom fired more blasts as he started speaking.

" I'm a teen what's your excuse?" As the blasts came in almost hit the floor Phantom smirked as his aura turned blue and he put his glowing blue hands together.

As Boost neared his attacks he fired his ice ray. A moment later his body glowed green as another Phantom emerged.

Boost swiftly dodged the ecto energy balls as hey exploded behind him. Looking up the full ghost saw a blue ghost ray coming at him. He smiled at this. He heard Phantom had used blue ghost rays on _that _day. _He must finally be getting serious_ the haunter thought. Going near where he near the blast would hit he stopped running and sacrificed his momentum. Just as the blast was going to hit him he flashed to the left of it.

" Missed me." However, as he looked at Phantom he saw a smirk on the teen's face.

" Of course. I would miss you if I wasn't aiming for you."

" What are yo…" whatever he had to saw was cut off when ice attached to his legs.

Using this as a moment to attack Phantom rushed Boost.

" You think this will stop me!" Vibrating his legs at super speed he was unprepared for the ice that suddenly appeared at his chest.

" How!" Looking behind him he saw another Phantom.

Phantom's clone looked at him for a while before speaking.

" Hey. Look in front of you." Phantom2 said. Boost did as instructed and looked in front of him. Only to receive a ecto powered punch to the jaw.

The blow sent him free from the ice as he was sent tumbling. Fixing himself he was about to start running until he heard a pop behind him. Kicking behind him Boost felt satisfaction as he kicked Phantom2 away. However that was short lived as he heard another pop. Using his senses he dodged another punch from Phantom whose fist was coated in cryo energy.

Beginning to counter attack Boost threw a punch only to hit green smoke as a pop went off.

" Behind you." Performing a back flip over Phantom2 Boost was about to dive kick him before he heard another voice.

" Missed me."

Twisting in the air Boost dodged the blast of cryo energy Phantom sent at him. Throwing a punch he grinned when he felt it connect. However this satisfaction was short lived.

" Man our slow." Feeling a hand being placed on his back he Boost looked back to see Phantom2 there. His hand glowing green. With that Phantom2 delivered a ghost ray at Boost. As the ghost fell he heard two pops.

Landing on his feet the ghost narrowly dodged the punch that Phantom sent at him. Hearing another pop he moved to the left as the ice trailed over his jumpsuit. More pops ensued as Boost was narrowly dodging the attacks both phantoms sent at him.

" Is this how you want it to be!" He narrowly dodged the kick before a pop followed.

" My speed versus your teleportation! So be it!"

* * *

><p>The fight continued on. Boost would nearly have Phantom in his grasp only for him to vanish in green smoke.<p>

Swerving past the green ghost ray the blast cut through his jumpsuit. Rushing at this Phantom he almost had him in his grasp when he heard a pop. Growling he swung wildly to his left when he heard a pop. The punch made contact and made the Phantom take a step back. However this was useless as he heard another pop behind him and was struck with a ghost ray.

" Agghg!" The blast sent him flying towards Phantom1 who was more than happy to deliver an ecto- powered uppercut to the ghostly blur. Boost was sent flying as he heard a pop behind him.

Twisting his body he caught Phantom2's fist in his hand. A grin appeared on Boost's face.

" Got you! You little punk!" Phantom2's only response was a smirk before he spoke.

" Yes. Yes you did." Ice began flowing from the duplicate's hands as it kept the ghost's hand in place. The glowing blue eyes of the duplicate looked co cold.

" Congratulations." With that a blast of cryo-energy shot from Phantom's eyes as it froze Boost in a block of ice.

The frozen haunter hit the floor but the ice didn't break. It did break when Phantom delivered an ecto-powered axe kick at Boost's stomach.

" Agghg!" the haunter was about to grab the leg of the phantom when it vanished into green smoke.

Looking up Boost saw the other Phantom lad painfully on top of him. His hands were on his shoulders as ice began freezing his body. In no time his neck down was completely frozen. He tried head butting the phantom but he easily dodged it. The other phantom became green smoke as it was absorbed back into original.

Attempting to injure Phantom Boost tried to head butt him again. It was useless as Phantom dodged again. Now it was the teen's turn to attack. His fists became lit with green ecto energy. Throwing a punch at Boost's face he ignored the part of him that took satisfaction when ectoplasm spewed from his mouth. Continuing with this attack Phantom delivered a multitude of punches at the Haunter's face. To finish it off Phantom grabbed Boost's head and with a great push tossed him headfirst into a wall.

The haunter was struggling to stay conscious. How had it came to this. Moments ago Phantom was at his mercy. Now he couldn't keep up. Getting out of the wall Boost had no time to react as Phantom punched him. The blow sent the ghost through the wall onto the floor. He sacrificed his momentum, his speed, for boasting. Looking up he saw Phantom above him. The thermos in his hands. The device started to hum as a blue-white light was emitted from it. Phantom smirked as he spoke.

" Sorry. Guess you were just too slow to realize when this was doomed from the start. Also you should really work on endurance." With that Phantom pointed the uncapped thermos at Boost.

* * *

><p>Following the trail of destruction he was led to a room. The first thing he saw was Phantom in the air. His cloak was torn in some pieces and a chunk of it looked burnt. Cuts decorated his jumpsuit. Looking closely he saw Phantom had the thermos pointed at Boost. That wouldn't do.<p>

Phantom fired the thermos at Boost. The ghost tried to hang onto something but the force of the thermos was too strong. As the ghost was pulled in Phantom began to relax. That was until his ghost sense went off.

" Who's there?" His response was an arm of ecto-goo to to grab him. He was thrown forcefully to the ground.

* * *

><p>Looking up Phantom saw the…ghost thing. It was made of completely ecto-goo. It's form was an average teen and looked like it would come apart at any moment. Ecto-goo fell to the floor as he heard Boost in the thermos say the Haunter's name.<p>

" Ecto." A red ball of energy came and slammed into Phantom's side. It exploded and sent Phantom through a wall.

Getting up the halfa was met with Wraith.  
>" Hail to the prince baby!"<p>

* * *

><p>Nyx fired another blast of magic at Energy. The ghost simply absorbed it as he fired it back at her. Thinking quickly she got into a stance.<p>

" **Mirror shield!**" a shiny purple square appeared as the blast of green and purple hit it. The blast struggled against the shield as cracks appeared but eventually the blast curved as it went back after Energy.

The ghost simply dodged it and the blast went towards Advisor. The wise ghost had no time to dodge as the blast hit him head on. The combined power of both Nyx's magic and Energy's ectoplasm was too much for him to handle. He fell down passed out.

For a moment both Nyx and Energy stared at each other. Fight completely forgotten.

" He's not really a fighting type? Is he?" Nyx asked.

" Nope."

" He's more suited as a general? Right?"

" Yep." With that there was silence before Nyx attacked.

**" Flame tornado!"** a tornado of flames raced towards Energy. The ghost simply held his hand out. The flames soon became one with his hand as it became on fire.

" Fire is heat. Heat is power. Power is energy. I absorb energy girl."

With that Energy fired a torrent of fire at Nyx.

" **Freeze!"** the tornado of ice became a elegant ice sculpture of one.

" Hey I could become an artist after this." The girl of chaos stated.

With that said she rushed Energy with her hands glowing with her magic. She delivered a punch witch Energy simply caught he raised an eyebrow at her as he started absorbing her energy.

" Did you really think that would work?" Throwing his own punch he didn't expect Nyx to catch it.

The magic on her hands increased as she was engaged in a contest of strength against the ghost. However her magic was being absorbed by Energy.

" Give up. You can't win girl." To further emphasize his point he lifted her over his head and threw against the wall.

The Chas girl however simply twisted her body so she'd land on her feet. Getting up she prepared another spell.

" **Rock Spears!" **the ground underneath her shook as thin sharp pieces of it floated in the air. Then in unison, they all raced towards Energy.

The haunter simply dodged all the spears. In response he fired a ghost ray at her. The young girl simply dodged that blast as well as she counter attacked.

Using her acrobatic skills she landed in front of Energy. Her feet and fists magically powered she attacked her former comrade. Each attack made Energy grunt under the magic power. With an uppercut Energy was sent flying down.

The haunter fell to the ground as he pulled himself up. However this was useless as Nyx landed on top of him. Her fists glowing with magic. Throwing punches at the face of the haunter she nearly didn't dodge the punch he threw. Nearly. Dodging the punch Nyx back flipped off Energy. As the ghost tried to get up he felt something around his ankle. Looking down Energy saw a whip made of magical energy in Nyx's hands.  
>" Hope you don't have motion sickness." With that Nyx pulled the whip and spun Energy around before tossing him into a wall. The force of the blow made a crater as the whip fell out of Nyx's hands.<p>

Pulling himself out of the crater Energy grabbed onto the whip of magical energy. Soon the magic energy swarmed into his hands as his aura flared. The ghost glared at Nyx before rushing towards her. Throwing a wild punch Nyx backflipped away.

Landing in a crouch a boa staff of magic formed in her grip. Rushing towards Energy the witch used the bo staff to catapult herself towards Energy. When she did hit she used his chest as a springboard and pushed off of him. Making him stumble back a few steps. Landing on her feet Nyx attacked Energy using her boa staff of magic. Each ht she connected made the ghost stunned. Throwing a strike she was cut off guard as Energy caught her boa staff and soon absorbed it.

" Ready to give up yet?" Energy asked. His reply was a blast of magic aims at him. Sighing he simply absorbed the attack.  
>" I'll take that as a no." With that Energy rushed Nyx. As he tried to punch her the girl flipped over him. While behind him she delivered a spinning kick to his back. As the ghost fell to the ground Nyx rushed him. Forming a pair of escrima sticks in her hands she performed a leap as she struck the magical weapons onto the ghost's back. Pushing off the ghost Nyx landed in a crouch as Energy got back up.<p>

Turning around the haunter turned to glare at Nyx. His aura flared as he spoke.  
>" You little witch! I'll absorb you to your bones!" the ghost fired an ecto beam at the girl as she dodged it. Retailiating she charged her former comrade as the sticks changed into a blade.<p>

Slashing at the ghost the blade skimmed over the shirt Energy had on. Ectoplasm flowed from the cut she created. Growling the ghost grabbed Nyx's face as he effortlessly hefted her into the air. He towered above Nyx as he was 5'4. Nyx was only 4'4. Squeezing Nyx cried out in pain as Energy started absorbing her magic.  
>" Don't worry kid. It's an energy thing. Nothing personal." as he kept on absorbing her power Nyx summoned her magic power in a single weapon. A magic knife emerged in her hands as she thought through her options. Either injure him or die. The choice was clear.<br>" I can feel the energy! I am..." the rest was cut off when he felt a pain in his stomach. Looking down he saw Nyx holding a magic knife that was halfway through his body.

He **dropped** the girl as ectoplasm fell from his wound. Nyx landed gracefully on her feet as Energy fell over. Nyx stood up straight as she saw Energy fell over. After knowing he was blacked out she healed his wound so he wouldn't fade. Looking at Energy she spoke.  
>" Nothing personal." that was when Phantom decided to crash into the room.<p>

* * *

><p>Phantom deftly dodged the giant ecto-goo fist that Ecto sent at him. What he didn't dodge was the ecto powered punch Wraith sent at him.<p>

Crashing to the floor Phantom coughed out ectoplasm as a giant ecto-goo fist grabbed him. Next thing he knew he crashed into the wall. Relying on instinct Phantom barely dodged the ghost ray Wraith shot. Flying above his foot was consumed by ecto-goo. With a mighty pull Phantom came crashing down as the ecto-goo started covering his body. Standing up his light body that came with a half suddenly felt like lead. Pulling at the ecto-goo that seemed determined to _remain_ attached to him he spoke.

" Get off of me!" As he pulled harder the ecto-goo tried covering his face. His body felt so heavy. As it covered his eyes his dead neon eyes glowed green.  
>" I said get off!" an ghost ray from his eyes shot through the goo however it seemed as if it didn't even damage the creature. When Phantom finished his attack the goo tried covering his face more. It went to his gloves as it turned them green. Soon all that remained was a lock of Phantom's hair and his right eye. Green electricity seemed to race across his face.<br>" I said **Get off of ME!" **green lightning raced across Phantom's body as it shocked the goo. This time the goo roared in pain as it detached itself from Phantom's body. It reformed into Ecto and stayed on the floor.

Before the halfa had time to relax he was punched through the wall courtesy of Prince Wraith Dark. Getting up he was defenseless as Wraith unleashed a barrage of attacks on him. To finish the attack Wraith released a ghost ray point blank at Phantom's chest. The power behind it sent Phantom through the walls as he landed on the floor painfully.

* * *

><p>Looking up the first thing Phantom saw was Nyx and a defeated ghost he assumed was a member of the Haunters. Wincing as he stood up he allowed himself to take Nyx's help as she helped him stay up. Looking at his uniform he saw that along his arms and chest were cuts. The biggest one was the diagonal one through his symbol. It was still readable just messy. His gloves and boots had burnt marks contrasting with the pure white with charred black. Looking at where his left ribs where located he saw that the uniform there was completely blasted off by Wraith's blast. On his right chest a bullet hole was located there courtesy of Skulltech. All in all he looked terrible.<p>

That was when Wraith came in. Wraith's eyes glowed red as he saw Advisor and Energy on the floor. Ecto was out and he knew Boost, Inferno,and Titan were defeated. Charging at the duo Wraith's fists and eyes glowed red.

With Nyx her minds were going a mile a minute as she thought of an escape route. That was when she remembered a city the other Haunters told her. _Metrocity. _Touching Energy with her foot Nyx mumbled.  
>" This had better work." Looking at Wraith she cast the spell.<br>" **yitcorteM su ot tropeleT!" **A purple portal consumed them as Wraith shot his hands out.

Expecting to feel something they only thing he grabbed was purple air. Looking around he found he couldn't sense Phantom, Nyx and Energy. His roar of anger shook the entire ghost zone.

* * *

><p>A purple portal opened atop a building. In a moment three figures fell out. One was a ten year old girl, another a teen dressed in raggy sweaters and hoody. Finally was the ghostly teen hero, to the civilians, Phantom. Nyx managed to land gracefully on her feet while Phantom stopped himself in the air and landed on his feet. Energy simply fell to the rooftop.<p>

Wincing as he stood up Phantom froze the wound Wraith inflicted over with his ghost ice. That would stop the pain while his healing factor was down due to the ectoranium blade. Looking around the city view he was provided with he knew he wasn't in Amity Park.  
>" Um Nyx? Where are you?" While Nyx took her time to answer Phantom sucked Energy into the thermos.<p>

Finally Nyx answered.  
>" Metrocity." now that confused Phantom. Metrocity was a good month away from Amity Park.<br>" How'd we get here?"  
>" I used a teleportation spell. The only place I knew of top of my head was Metrocity." There was silence before Phantom's ghost sense went off again.<p>

" Say Nyx how many Haunters are there?" this seemed to confuse Nyx before she spoke.  
>" Well there's Titan, Inferno, Boost, Ecto, Energy, Advisor, <em>Beldam<em>, me and Wraith. So nine. Why?"  
>" I've captured Titan, Inferno, Boost, Enegy and your not a part of them anymore. So that means five of the Haunters are gone. Now who's here?" that seemed to remind Nyx as she grimaced.<p>

" Beldam's here. That creep." she shuddered at the memory of Beldam. Phantom took notice of this and nodded.  
>" Huh." Next thing Nyx knew she was in a castle of ice with a window.<br>" What the!" she looked at Phantom who was trying to explain himself.  
>" Look you'll thank me later. I'll help you out as soon as I deal with this <em>Beldam<em>." With that Phantom flew after to investigate and catch this Haunter ignoring Nyx's yells.

" Wait you need my help Phantom! Phantom!" she sighed as she sat down in an ice chair. Though that was when she felt something metal. Looking down she spotted an air vent. A smirk appeared on Nyx's face as she spoke.  
>" This pleases me." With that she ripped off the vent as she went to help Phantom.<p>

* * *

><p>In the street of Metrocity a battle was being taken place. On one side was a family that consisted of two adults, a dark haired teenage girl, and a young blond boy. They were all wearing black and red suits with an i on their chests. They were the Incredibles. Meanwhile their opponent was a green skinned man that looked like he was an 84 year old fisherman. He had mossy gray hair with a scraggly beard with various objects stuck in it. His teeth also had crooked yellow teeth.<p>

Mr. Incredible pulled himself up as he charged at his opponent the ghost simply turned himself intangible and with a wave of his hand a pillar of rock smashed into the back of the hero. The adult was sent flying.  
>" Muscle bound brute." the ghost said. It was Mrs. Incredible who attacked next the ghost simply caught her hand and using the superhuman strength all ghosts have have threw her across the street.<p>

" Mom!" shouted Dash. Running at super speeds to catch her he paid no attention to the smirk on the ghost's face.  
>" Where do you think you'r going!" a giant rock hand was formed as it went to grab the boy. However it fell apart when the ghost was pushed back by an invisible force. Looking ahead he saw Violet standing there. A sinister smirk was on the ghost's face.<br>" A teenage girl."

Pillars of rock emerged and grabbed the feet and hands of Violet. They held her in the air as the ghost went to touch her.  
>" Were going to have to have fun." He licked her face as the family started running towards them.<br>" **Let go of her!"** Mr. Incredible shouted full of rage. However rock golems emerged blocking their path. The male adult cracked his knuckles.

As he cupped her cheek he spoke.  
><strong>" <strong>Let's get started." As he leaned towards her Violet closed her eyes expecting to feel wrong. However that was not what she heard. Instead she heard rocks breaking and the cry of pain her opponent emitted. Then that was when he felt it.

* * *

><p>She was in someone's arms but she felt safe. She felt a cool soothing protecting feeling as she was in his arms. Opening her eyes she felt her cheeks go red as she realized who's arms she was in. That snow white hair and green eyes was unmistakable. As she touched the symbol on his chest she finally found her voice.<br>**" **P...Ph..Pha...Phantom!" she said. It came out much higher than she expected. Her cheeks were scarlet now as she tried her eyes with her hair. That proved to be useless as Phantom spoke to the ghost.  
>" I take it your Beldam." The ghost didn't respond and instead opted for staring at Violet as he licked his lips.<p>

Phantom's grip on Violet unknowingly tightened as he brought her closer to him. Looking down at her he smiled as he spoke.  
>" Don't worry I'll protect you." his voice was full of determination and level of redness in Violet's cheeks went over 9,000.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><span>AN: Done i hope you liked this chapter. I tried changing from my regular pace for the fight scenes. The character Beldam was created by plotheif so go complain to him if you find him weird. His personality is a p-bear to both sexes so i tried to incorporate chapter that will be toned down alot. Also to those wondering why Nyx is still around. I have plans for her. Also you might be wondering about the way Violet acted and i just think Violet would be the type to develop a crush on Phantom. Nowhere near Paulina level but like Wonder Woman for Batman for the things he's done. So i hope that answers that. Also there is going to be an update on two of my tics with a new one up called Marvelous Phantom. Check em out and review.<span>**

**Review Reply **

**nightmaster000: If you liked that chapter you must have loved this one. As for Nyx and Danny read. Crossover characters next chapter.**

**invisoal: No capes! Tune in next time and leave a review.**

**avidreaded: your welcome. And your right about Nyx. Hope you enjoyed and review.**

**Hope you like this chapter. Also i noticed Danny is like this blend of Superman and Spider-man. I mean the whole lab experiment on teenage boy who's town thinks menace at first is menace at first is Spidey. Also Skulker is like Kraven. However he has Supeman qualities like dealing with the amount of power he has over other people. Just a fun thought. Later-DPG**


	13. Chapter 13: The Incredible Haunting

**AN: The story is back on. Last time our heroes encountered the mysterious ghost called Beldam. **

**Disclaimer : I own nothing.**

* * *

><p>Still holding the red faced Violet Phantom observed his enemy. The elder ghost's face stayed completely calm before a sinister smile broke onto his face.<p>

As the ground underneath them rumbled Phantom leaped into the air. Just as he flew up a spear of stone emerged from the floor.

" Close one…" the halfa mumbled.

His ghost sense went off again as he looked behind him. The teen eyes widened.

Beldam was behind them with a giant stone hammer. The old ghost swung it down as Phantom made a move to dodge.

Only for the hammer to bounce off something and fly out of Beldam's hands.

" What the…" Looking in front of him Phantom's eyes glowed green as his vision became inproved.

Now in front of him was a wall that looked like a distorted blur. Looking at the teen heroine in his arms Phantom saw that circles like the same blur were around her hands.

" How did you…" the question was cut off as Violet spoke.

" Trade secret." She said. Flashing a smile at him. Phantom fidgeted a little and it seemed Violet noticed this as she looked at him.

" Hey you oka-ahhhhh!"

The sudden movement made Violet screamed as Phantom moved at superhuman speeds to avoid the axe that chopped were they just were.

Firing an eye blast at the ghost Phantom was surprised when Beldam simply blocked the attack. The elder ghost seemed to be surprised too as he spoke.

" Well will you look at that. Guess that your running a little dry sonny." With that the Haunter fired his own ghost ray.

Phantom narrowly dodged it as he landed on a rooftop. Looking around he put Violet down as she spoke.

" So…uh…Phantom… how was your day?" the solo teen hero simply looked at her before he spoke.

" I've been up since 2:OOam fighting ghosts. You?"

" I…" the conversation was cut off when Beldam fired a barrage of spears at the duo.

Phantom simply flew through them intangibly as he charged Beldam. Violet however made an invisible shield to protect herself.

Rushing the haunter Phantom threw a wild punch. The haunter simply caught it as he looked at Phantom.

" Is this it." With ease Beldam threw Phantom over his shoulder into a side of a building.

" Phantom!" Violet cried out. The teen was about to follow until giant rock hands grabbed her and lifted her into the air.

She began struggling as Beldam flew in front of her.

The stone hands began shaking.

" Now were where we?" As the ghost neared her face the stone hands were blown back as a clear sphere surrounded Violet.

As the girl Beldam was about to race after her until a blast of ecto-energy hit his back.

Turning around Beldam was greeted by a white gloved fist. The punch made the ghost stumble back before he returned the fist. Phantom went flying before he caught himself.

Putting his arms up Danny blocked the assault that Beldam sent at him.

" I was told that you were one of the strongest ghosts." Beldam broke through Phantom's guard and delivered an ecto-blast at Phantoms face.

The halfa would've hit the floor if not for the invisible platform he landed on.

" You okay?" he heard Violet say.

Looking at her Phantom saw that the girl was standing in midair. He raised an eyebrow at this.

" I'm fine but how are you…" his question was cut short as Beldam fired a ghost ray at he duo.

Phantom acted quickly and constructed a bubble shield to protect them. The blast sent the shield into a building as it fell apart. The civilains inside the building started taking pictures of the two heroes.

Phantom quickly stood up as he took in his surroundings. Looking at the red and black clad heroine he saw she was just getting up. He sighed in relief before his ghost sense went off. Moving to the left Phantom evaded the giant rock spear that flew straight through the floor. What he didn't evade was the punch Beldam sent at him.

This time the civilians screamed as they fled the office. Phantom grunted under the punch as he threw his own at the elder ghost. The latter simply caught the punch and glared at the teen. His yellow eyes glowing as a ghost ray fired from them hitting Phantom in the face.

The teen grabbed his eyes in pain as Beldam hands became engulfed in stone. With a mighty swing of both fists the haunter sent Phantom through the floor.

As the haunter looked down the hole he created he was blown back by an invisible force. Looking up the grin returned to the haunter's face as he saw Violet.

" Well if it isn't the incredible teenager."

The ghost had time to take a step forward before he was blasted back by another invisible force. The blast made the haunter stumble back as he stuggled to work forwards. As the incredible teenager noticed that he was still walking she put more power into her blast.

Beldam started shaking in his place as he tried to hold his ground. Objects started flying from Violet's blast. Still the haunter held strong.

Taking another step forward a sick grin came to Beldam's face.

" So…i…guess…your…not…called…the incredible…teen for nothing." He attempted to fly and that was his undoing.

As soon as Beldam's feet left the ground Violet changed the focus of her power. As Beldam rose a invisible force slammed him on his head. The haunter staggered in the air until he blasted in the chest by Violet.

Falling into the ground the haunter looked up in time to be kicked by Violet's black boot. The force sent the haunter onto his back as crooked yellow tooth flew from his mouth. Violet's face instantly transformed into one of disgust as Beldam got up.

A stream of ectoplasm fell from the haunter's body as he went over his teeth with a finger. When he reached the tooth that Violet kicked out he turned to glare at the girl. Eyes glowing a sickly yellow as the heroine nervously waved.

" You…you…bitch!" Beldam roared. With speed that didn't suit his build he appeared right in front of Violet.

The raven haired teen had no time to react before she was slapped into a wall. Blood flowed from her nose as it blended into her bright uniform.

Her heart pumping faster than before Violet rolled to the left right as a giant spear hit her head. Getting up she instantly created a force field around herself as Beldam smashed into it. The force sent Violet tumbling through the room but uninjured, mostly, due to her shield.

Keeping up his assault, Beldam's hands turned into giant stone fists. Swinging his fists at the shield he took satisfaction when it broke and the girl was sent right in front of the window.

Stomping towards the girl Beldam grabbed her throat and easily lifted the girl. Eyes still bleeding fury Beldam smashed Violet against the glass window.

" Ahhhh!" the incredible teen cried out in pain.

She would have to thank Edna for the suit. It allowed to keep on going even after taking hits from this guy and being smashed into objects. Not to mention the glass couldn't even scratch the suit.

Enjoying the teen's cries of pain Beldam squeezed harder. Elicting chokes from the teen.

" You know something…" Beldam began speaking to Violet as she struggled for air.

"…this generation is disappointing. I've been around for nearly 5,000 years and nothing's changed. Humans are still corrupt and conflict still exists. Even our children have to fight." An insane grin came upon Beldam's face as the grip on Violet's neck tightened.

" However with my death came the truth. Only in death is there truly peace. Where everyone is equal. Where…" the ghost leaned in to lick Violet's as the girl recoiled from it.

"…love is permitted." The grip on Violet's neck vanished as the huge buildings seemed to grow even more huge.

A rush of wind flew by Violet. Everything seemed to be in slow motion. As Violet fell she looked up and saw Beldam standing there. The haunter simply said a sentence to the falling heroine.

" I'll see you on the other side." The world seemed to move faster now as sounds became muted. Through all of this though Violet could hear a number of things very clearly.

" **VIOLET!" **her mother and father yelled that one out. The last time her mother sounded like that was when Syndrome had Jack-Jack. The sound of stone crushing and the wail of stone beasts Beldam created told her it was her dad.

**" VI!"** it was Dash. In all of her life she never heard Dash sound like that. Was it because of her. She didn't like that. The world started growing faster as Violet tried to stop herself. It went on for a while before her vision went black. One voice still shouted out though.

" **Noooooo!**...not…again." Phantom.

* * *

><p>Getting out of the crater he made Phantom winced as he stood up. His left arm was dangling limply at his side and…was his chest moving up and down. Looking at his hands Phantom let out a sigh a relief when he saw he was still in ghost form. Still…he was low on energy. If he kept taking hits he would revert back to human.<p>

It was this moment that Phantom found out that superhuman hearing had it's ups and downs. A sound of glass shattering and Violet's cries of pain reached his senses. He stood there unsure before his eyes narrowed.

" No…"

With new found determination Phantom ignored his body yelling at him to stop. Flying through the window Phantom came upon an image that froze him more than his ice powers could ever hope too.

Violet was falling from the twentieth floor. She couldn't fly and none of her family could either. He heard of one that had super speed but they were busy dealing with Beldam's monsters. The only person that could save the girl was…Phantom.

Moving as fast as his body could go Phantom had nearly had Violet in his grasp. He thrusted out his good hand and was about to catch her…then it happened. His body suddenly stopped and Violet continued to fall. He felt his hands grasp a trace of her warm face. Then he was being pushed up while Violet continued to fall.

Phantom's normally dead neon green eyes were now completely alive. They shone with the life of disbelief. Creating a Phantom shaped crater in the hole and being stuck there Phantom didn't register it. His eyes were completely focused on Violet as she kept on falling. Until she fell to the point where Phantom's injured eyes could no longer see her.

Everything was muted for Phantom until a voice broke him out of numbness.

" …best thing I could've done for her, don't you agree Phantom?" When Beldam turned to look at Phantom he was punched through ten walls. Getting up Beldam didn't have time to see what was attacking him before he was punched even harder through the floor.

His vision blurred but not his other senses Beldam could feel he was being pushed through many more floors. He could feel his gut and face being assaulted by punches as quick as lightning. Each one stronger than the last. A freezing sensation was also on his chest. Forcing the blurriness could go away Beldam could finally make out his assailiant.

An untamed green aura flared against his body. His freezing blue eyes was the cause of his numb chest. Fists glowing green, he could hear a crack every time the attacker used his left arm. A proud white DP symbol rested on the chest. It was Phantom. Only this Phantom seemed he'll personally take Beldam to the other side.

* * *

><p>Dodging a fist from one of the stone monsters Beldam created, he unleashed his own at the creature.<p>

It roared in pain before it crumbled. Mr. Incredible smirked as he held his hand. It didn't hurt but his hands were getting tired. Looking over he saw his son Dash was saving civilians trapped in the area and taking them to a safe spot.

A roar brought him back to reality as he turned to see a monster right behind him. The thing managed to punch him in his face making him stumble. Before the monster could do any more harm a fist suddenly struck him in his face. Looking around the monster was kicked by a very _long_ leg. Following the leg led the monster to come face to face with Mrs. Incredible.

With it's guard down Mr. Incredible unleashed a punch that shattered the stone golem to pieces. Looking at his wife the two adults smiled at each other until a shout reached their ears.

" ROOOOAAAARRR!

Looking behind them they were greeted by ten more stone golems. The senior supers simply folded their arms as they stood still and smirked. The monsters looked confused until they heard a shout of when of their own.

The stone golems looked and gaped at what they saw. Sitting on the stones of their comrade was a blond boy dressed just like the man. The boy simply smirked as he spoke.

" What? This your first time seeing the awesomeness of The Dash?" he questioned. The golems' responses were to roar and charge.

The Dash simply stood and in a moment a red and black blur was present. The blur started weaving through the attacks until he started surrounding a golem. In seconds the golem was gone and the blur was still moving. This lasted for a minute until the blur died down revealing Dash in the middle of stones.

Dash simply smiled at his parents as they asked a question.

" Dash have you've seen your sister?" the blonde haired boy took a moment to recall his memories before he nodded.

" Last I saw she was with Phantom fighting that fisher ghost." His parents had a look on his faces so Dash decided to console them.

" Guys it's Phantom. You know, teen who saved the world. He's right up there with Ben 10 and the Teen Titans. What could go wrong?"

Dash immediately regretted that question. The sound of glass breaking caught their attention as the super family looked around. Trying to find the source of the sound. Dash got his answer when his parents shouted.

" **VIOLET!"**

Looking up Dash saw his older sister falling from the building. The sound of his parents fighting became muted as he did the one thing he knew. He ran.

Smoke covered his trail as Dash ran through the debris. The city zoomed by as Dash was still focused on one thing. His sister.

Running faster than before Dash felt like his legs would give put at any moment. Right when his legs gave up Dash jumped. Soaring through the air Dash had just missed his sister by inches as he landed on the unforgiving sidewalk. Looking up he saw his sister still falling as he cried out.

" **VI!" **he closed his eyes as couldn't bear to see it.

Minutes went by in complete silence. When the adrenaline rush had finally left his body Dash was tired. Forcing his eyes opened the talkative Dash was silent. His sister was… Tears swelled in the young boy's eyes as he looked at the scene. His sister…Vi…

* * *

><p>The stone monster was crushed under his fist. Charging he tossed the other 10 ton monsters away like they were flies.<p>

" Get out of my way!" he exclaimed. Grabbing the face of his attacker he threw him across the room.

Green blood flowed from the killer's face as he continued his assault. His energy was rapidly depleting. All he was running on now was the thing that most ghosts originated from…emotions. Mainly the emotion of anger.

Moving faster than he ever had he caught the haunter's fist in his grasp. Beldam made a move with his other arm but Phantom saw that.

' _No.'_

Throwing a strong kick Phantom felt Beldam's ribs crack under the attack. As the haunter cried out in delight a voice whispered in Danny's mind.

'_More.'_ It was a command and in another situation Danny would question if he was going crazy. This was not any situation though.

Following the command Danny kicked the haunter's knee. Breaking the knee cap.

'_Return the heroine's pain tenfold!' _ Phantom's dead green eyes bled green as he stared at Beldam.

An ecto ray shot out from Phantom's eyes as Beldam went flying into another room.

The ghost acted quickly shielding himself in an ecto plasmic shield. The shield shattered however at Phantom's next punch. The punch sent Beldam out into the open where Phantom followed. This time though the haunter was prepared.

Beldam's arms changed into huge stone arms. As Phantom came he grabbed the teen. The same smile on his face when he spoke to Violet.

" You…know your awfully fit. How 'bout old Beldy shows you…some…" he was cut off when Phantom unleashed an explosion of ecto-energy.

The blast sent the haunter into the front of the building where he layed there. Slowly he got up…only to be punched back down by Phantom.

Eyes still glowing Phantom was about to continue his assault when a voice reached his eyes.

" Phantom!" Looking behind him Phantom could only stare at the scene before him.

Nyx was floating in the air. A purple aura around her body. That wasn't what caught Phantom's attention though. He was more focused on the red and black clad girl in Nyx's grasp.

" She's safe." He sighed in relief. The green aura leaving his body as the full exhaustion of constant fights took it's toll.

Walking limply Phantom fell to the ground screaming when an sickly yellow blast hit his back.

" Ahhhh!'Normally he would be able to walk it off but now he couldn't even move. His body was done.

Walking towards the downed halfa a sick grin came to Beldam's face.

" Don't worry Phantom. I'll take good care of the girls." Stomping on the halfa's back Beldam took notice when Phantom tried to protect his left shoulder.

" Oh…break your arm did you?" Beldam raised his foot above Phantom's left shoulder as it became engulfed in stone.

" Consider this payback." Stomping on Phantom's left shoulder an insane grin came to the haunter's face as Phantom cried out.

Suddenly a ring of light appeared at Phantom's waist. Nyx's eyes widened at this as she spotted a camera. She couldn't do anything while holding Violet. However if she didn't act then Phantom's identity would be revealed.

" Crap." Thinking quickly…

* * *

><p><em>The scene suddenly stopped as Nyx, who was holding Violet, walked out of the screen. Violet stayed in the excat same position though. <em>

" _Hey!" a voice cried out._

" _It was funny the first time you did it but…" there was scuffle then Nyx appeared in the chair. A grin on her face._

_ " Now let's just delete that line right there and change this line." The camera was deleted._

" _Oi! Don't destroy my hard…" Nyx held up a folder called Generation's Greatest and the voice shut up._

" _That's what I thought." Nyx said and then walked back into the script._

* * *

><p>Phantom gritted his teeth in order to stop himself from transforming back to a human. It worked as the ring vanished. As Beldam walked towards Nyx and Violet he looked back at Phantom before he kicked the teen in the jaw.<p>

Ectoplasm flew from the halfa's mouth as it stained both Beldam's boot and the ground. The ring appeared as it changed Phantom into Fenton.

He started walking towards the two girls as he spoke.

" Now as I was saying…" he was cut off when a red and black blur started running circles around him.

" Wha…" was all Beldam had time to say before Dash unleashed a barrage of super fast punches at the ghost.

Stumbling back Beldam mumbled under his breath.

" Greeat. Another Boost." Preparing to attack Beldam rushed at the boy. Only to be grabbed by a black glove.

" Oh great! Who is…"

The haunter was silenced when Mrs. Incredible raced towards him delivering a very powerful kick. Stumbling back Beldam's aura glowed a sickly yellow as rocks levitated.

" A woman. You know I always hated you people. Always…" Mrs. Incredible didn't give the haunter any time to talk.

Unleashing every attack she knew at the ghost she paid no attention to the way she enjoyed it a little. When it was finished Beldam was now sporting a broken nose and jaw.

" Wait a minute…where's the brute?"

Feeling someone tap his shoulder the haunter turned to look at said "brute". Mr. Incredible simply gave a smile as he clenched his fist.

" This is for my daughter." With that Mr. Incredible unleashed his strongest punch at the 5,000 year old ghost.

The haunter went flying back into the building blacked out. There was silence before there was a thump. Dash looked at his parents as he spoke.

" Soooooo…who's going to tell Phantom we've beaten _his _bad guy." The family all turned to look at Phantom when Nyx landed on the ground.

The magic user calmly walked up to Dash as the parents were checking over Violet.

"Sooooo….can we…" the rest was muted as Dash stared at the girl. His eyes widened and his mouth changed into a smile. Drool started seeping from the corners.

Nyx, getting bad vibes, decided to ask another question.

" Uh…you okay?" Dash's response was that of extreme intelligence and maturity.

" Pretty lady." Walking away from Dash she asked the parents.

" Sooooo… got a place we can stay?"

* * *

><p>The first thing that Danny noticed was that he was in a warm, soft bed. Opening his eyes he noticed he was<p>

covered in bandages.

The warning bells went off in his head that these people knew who Phantom was. However Phantom pushed these thoughts to the back of his mind when he saw something in a glass container.

It looked like his new costume. Only more cleaner and combat suited. It was a black and white hazmat suit but it didn't cover the hands or feet. Instead those were exchanged for white combat boots that looked as if they were part of the Fenton ecto-skeleton. With titanium at the bottom and heel.

The gloves were now exchanged for fingerless white gloves with ecto-ranium on the knuckles. On top of the suit stood a white Kevlar vest. It was closed all the way up to right below the DP symbol. It also featured a white hood. The white utility belt was also there however it seemed to be empty.

Danny touched the glass with his hand. He was enjoying the silence until his superhuman hearing picked up on something.

" Enjoying the new outfit." A voice asked.

Danny turned to see a short black haired woman sitting on a chair. There was silence before Danny spoke.

" It's…" it looked like something he would wear in his past. With how clean and nice it looked.

Now though, with all that's gone all he could never change his outfit. While it was true it got ruined a lot it helped remind him that he's human. That people can get hurt during his fights. He couldn't wear something different now.

"…something." He finished.

Edna seemed to like that as a chair popped up underneath Danny making him sit down in it. The costume was now an a phantom look alike as it wen through many…_tests._

When it was all over Danny was impressed by the woman's uniform. It went through all that without a single scratch.

Edna looked at him with a weird smile as she spoke.

" So…get dressed." Deciding to be polite Danny told her the only way he knew how.

" I'm sorry I just can't wear it. I mean…" the woman held up her hand to silence him.

" I know. Not your style. In a few years it might. Besides your uniform is already good. You just need to get rid of the cape." Edna said. Danny's eyes narrowed as the woman said that.

Transforming into his ghost half Phantom held his cloak out in front of the woman.

" It's a cloak. Not a cape. There's a difference." Edna simply sighed.

" You silly boy it's a cape." She reached into a drawer pulling out a pair of scissors and a lighter.

" And it's my mission to destroy all capes."

Getting into a stance Phantom spoke.

" Try it granny." Edna charged and Phantom readied himself.

* * *

><p>Violet was humming to herself as she walked to see how Phantom was doing. Walking into the room she saw Edna walking away with a white cloth in her hands.<p>

" Get back here you…" she heard Phantom say.

The incredible teen turned around to see Phantom running. Phantom tried to stop but it was futile. A thump was all that heard as Violet turned red.

Phantom was on top of her in a very…_intimate_ position. Their noses were touching and if he moved his head a little to the left. Phantom's cheeks took on a green hue. There was silence before the door opened.

Nyx and the rest of the Incredibles came into the room and stopped at what they saw. Their smiles stood in place and nobody moved. There was silence for a good minute before Phantom spoke.

" Uhhhh…this isn't what it looks like." The response he got was Nyx taking a picture.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done. Sorry for the delay. Finals took up most of my free time. However I hoped you liked this chapter. Also did anyone really think I would kill off Violet.<strong>

**Review Reply**

**Nightmaster000: Thanks. I tried changing the way I write. Trust me it will. Once I get this and another story done there'll be a lot of fics in X-over category. Also Danny isn't going to be paired up. Hope you liked that last bit and review.**

**Avidreaded: I tried to show that in this chapter. As for a new weapon…(shrugs) still debating what weapon. Review.**

**Inviso-Al: Stay tuned next time for your unanswered question. Hope you liked it and review. **

**Hope you liked it. Also a cloak and cape are different right? I have no idea. Later-DPG**


	14. Chapter 14: A Ninja

**AN: The story continues. Just fair to warn you…things are starting to heat up. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

><p>When the flash from the camera died down Phantom had finally removed from the red faced Violet. Neither looked at each other as there faces took the color of their respective blood. The Incredibles still had the smiles on as Phantom spoke.<p>

" You see… I… was chasing Edna when Violet cam in. I tried to stop but..." Phantom chanced a look at the raven haired teen only to turn away instantly.

Mr. Incredible opened his mouth to say something until Dash spoke up.

" So why did you look different?" the blonde boy questioned. Phantom's expression changed instantly. His eyes widened as shock painted itself on his face. It lasted for a second before he composed himself. Completely un noticed by everyone but the adult supers.

Thinking quickly said the first thing that came to his head.

" It's transformation." He lied. Nyx raised an eyebrow at this as well as the adults. It seemed they weren't completely convinced. Dash and Edna though were interested as well.

" Really! That's so cool!" Dash cried. Admiration in his eyes.

Phantom smiled as he spoke.

" Yup. I change into that when I'm not fighting ghosts. I have a life you know." Phantom paused after before talking.

" Well…afterlife I suppose." The halfa said smiling. He wouldn't let these people in yet.

" Curses!" All eyes turned to Edna as she started speaking. They gasped at what they saw. She was tearing apart the Phantom suit with vigor as she typed in a laptop.

" I did not account for this! I will have to start over!" she looked over to Phantom as she spoke.

" Boy! I need all your powers! Now!" as the short woman advanced Phantom readied himself.

Thankfully the room was saved by destruction when Nyx spoke up.

" Actually…can you guys excuse us. I need to discuss something with Phantom. Alone." The young girl said. Confusion was in the eyes of everyone before Edna pushed them out.

" Well? Didn't you hear the sidekick. They have hero and sidekick matters to discuss." As everyone left the room Nyx was in a state of disbelief.

" Sidekick!?" Her magic exploding around her.

" I'm not this idiot's sidekick! I'm my own solo hero!" Nyx exclaimed. Edna simply turned her head to look at Nyx.

" You are? Well I'll have to make a new super suit! To the drawing board!" with that Edna ran out of the room making Phantom chuckle.

The 10 year old witch simply glared at him.

" What's so funny?" she asked. Phantom simply laughed more as he switched to his human form.

" Nothing…it's just… you have no idea the hell you've entered." Now back to his bandaged human half. Nyx glared as Danny grinned. Neither backing down.

Sighing Nyx finally lost as she spoke.

" That matter aside I have to talk to you?" Danny's eyes became more focused as she said that. The grin was gone replaced by a thin line.

" Shoot." Nyx simply pulled out the fenton thermos as she spoke.

" Good news and bad news. Good news is that we've saved Metrocity."

" Bad news?" Danny questioned.

" Beldam got away." The girl said as Danny's eyes narrowed.

" How? I broke his ribs and kneecap! How could he get away!" Danny questioned. His blue eyes turned green as Nyx spoke again.

" It wasn't that easy. Beldam phased out of Metrocity the chance he got. He's stupid…but smart enough to know when to fall back." Nyx said. Danny's eyes went back to their ocean blue as he laid down on the bed.

There was silence until Nyx spoke up again.

" So…what now?" the ten year old asked. Danny simply turned to look at her.

" It's simple…" he said flashing her a smirk. In no time Phantom was in the room floating in the air.

"… we find the rest of these Haunters and kick their asses." Phantom said confidently. Nyx looked at Phantom in silence before she smiled.

" Yeah."

That was when Phantom pulled out the maps he had stolen from the Haunter's base. He placed them on a nearby desk as Nyx looked at them.

" This…is where the Haunter's will strike." She then looked down at the bottom where she saw the names.

" Along with who'll strike where! Great!"

" You know we can't trust those right!" Phantom said.

Nyx stopped smiling as she looked at the ghostly teen.

" Why not?" she questioned.

" These are the places that they'll strike…yes. However, we can't trust the name seeing as how half of the Haunter's are gone. Wraith probally changed who'll go where because of us." Nyx hummed to herself as she spoke.

" And the only ones left are Beldam, Ecto, Advisor and Wraith. And Wraith won't come out until the others are gone." Looking at the maps she shivered at the last one.

" What's wrong?" Phantom questioned. Picking up the map he raised an eyebrow at Nyx's reaction.

" New York? What's so bad about old New York?" he asked. Nyx fidgeted before she spoke.

" I can't go there. The protector of the magical community is there. The minute I enter he'll sense me and…" Phantom already knew what the protector would do.

" Okay…so we'll save New York til later. Hmmmm…what about this one?" he asked handing her a random map. She looked curiously at him.

" Norrisville?" she asked. Phantom just shrugged.

" It's not that far. We'll be there in a moment with your teleportation." Phantom said. Nyx laughed nervously at that.

" Of course…teleportation." Phantom didn't seem to notice this as he smiled.

" Good. I'll go say we're leaving." As he walked out he tugged at his battle worn suit.

" Really wished the suit was better though…" the half ghost mumbled. Nyx stood still until she walked out of the room. She was following Phantom until she saw a sign.

_Hangar Bay. _A smile came to Nyx's face as she walked down the hall.

* * *

><p>Standing in front of the super family and Edna Phantom was busy waiting for Nyx. They were outside so they could leave right away. The supers and Edna were chatting happily among themselves as Phantom waited for Nyx.<p>

" Hey." A voice said.

Turning is head Phantom was greeted by Violet in her super suit. Pulling down his hood Phantom spoke.

" Hey." That was when he noticed the bruises that were on her neck.

" You okay?" he asked. Concern laced in his voice. Violet simply smiled as she waved her hand.

" Don't worry bout me. I'm fine."

Looking over Phantom she saw his battle worn suit.

" Now…are you okay? You look like crap." She said honestly. Phantom just smirked.

" Ghosts have a healing and regeneration factor. Trust me when I say those five hours I was out put me back at 100%." That was true. When he woke up the exhaustion was completely gone. Not to mention he was fully charged.

Violet smiled as she sat on the grass. Phantom stared at her as she patted the patch next to her.

" Your not going to stand there are you?" she questioned. With a grin Phantom sat down next to her.

Silence reigned between the two heroes before Phantom spoke.

" You know…" the halfa began. Looking at Violet as the girl stared at him.

"…I never got your name." Phantom said truthfully. Violet stared at him before giggling.

" Huh…I guess being in life threatening situations makes people forget their manners." Phantom smiled as Violet continued.

" Names Vanish." She said. Phantom smiled.

" Phantom."

Vanish stared at the sky before talking.

" So…where to know?"

" Norrisville." Phantom said honestly. Vanish simply raised an eyebrow.

" The place with a ninja. Why so?"

" Work." Phantom said. Sighing he got up as he offered a hand at Vanish. The heroine took it as he pulled her up.

" You know Phantom…" whatever she had to say next was cut off as Phantom was suddenly pulled up.

" Phantom!" Looking up she gasped. A sleek black jet was in the air with a grappling hook pulling Phantom in. That wasn't what was off though. What was off was the ten year old piloting it.

" Nyx!" Vanish yelled.

The chaos user simply looked down at them and gave them a wink. After that she flew off into the distance. There was silence until Dash broke it.

" Man that's hot!"

* * *

><p>Phasing into the jet Phantom glared at the ten year old. Who chose to ignore his glaring and instead smirk.<p>

" What?" Phantom simply put on auto pilot as he Phased Nyx out of the pilot seat. Buckling in Phantom stared at the sky.

Nyx simply sat down in the co-pilots seat as she spoke.

" Upset I ruined time with your _girlfriend_." That did it. Phantom turned to glare at the ten year old with his now green face.  
>" She's not my girlfriend!" Phantom yelled. The loudness of it sent Nyx out of her seat as she cleaned her ears.<p>

" Jeez…could you say that louder. I don't think Superman heard you."

Meanwhile in a space station the meeting of the world's greatest heroes was occurring. There was silence before a man garbed in blue and red armor cried out in pain.

" Ahhhhhhh!The heck!" looking around Superman saw that all the leaguers were staring at him. Using his X-ray vision he saw the Batman raise an eyebrow as a smirk came to his face for a millisecond.

" Something you wish to say."

" No. It's just…stupid super hearing." Sitting down he chose to ignore the chuckles that came from his friends.

Still on auto pilot Phantom reached into his utility belt. Pulling out what looked like a Bluetooth only it was green and black Phantom placed it on his ear. He unbuckled himself as he walked to the back of the jet.

" Where are you going?" Nyx questioned. Phantom simply walked forward.

" I need to make a …Holy Shit! There's a bedroom in here!"

True to his word the entire back of the jet was a simple bedroom. The only thing it lacked was a bathroom. Walking in Phantom said one thing to Nyx.

" Change the course to Amity Park." The witch girl looked oddly at him for a second before she changed the course.

* * *

><p>Sitting on the bed Phantom pressed a button on the custom Fenton Phones. There was silence before someone answered.<p>

" Mr. Masters what can I…" Phantom cut the voice off.

" It's not Masters." The com went dead before the voice spoke again.

" How'd you get on this line!?" Phantom smirked.

" Sorry Red. Trade secret."

It was actually quite simple. After Technus upgraded Valerie's suit it became more of a armor. Tucker took it upon himself as a challenge to hack the ghost hunter's suit. He was half way done until _that _day.

Phantom then took it upon himself to complete Tucker's last challenge. His friend had apparently deduced that the suit bared some resemblance to Skulker's. However, most of the weapons and com links seemed to be a match to his parent's work. It took him weeks but Phantom had finally hacked into Red's suit. Only after this the halfa was sure she'll go the man who started her career. Vlad.

There was complete silence until the newly dubbed Red spoke.

" What do you want?" Venom poured out of her every word.

" I need a favor." The reaction was instant.

" And why should I help you!?" Phantom weighed his options. From what he could tell Wraith was preparing an army. He didn't know why but he knew Amity would be Wraith's first target after he secured these cities. However, if he told Red no doubt she'll believe that he was simply trying to take over Amity himself.

And then she'll chase every ghost out of Amity. Danny smiled.

" There's going to be a ghost invasion. The invasion zone being Amity."

" What! I knew it you've finally revealed your true colors!"  
>" Believe what you want but protect Amity." There was silence before Red spoke.<p>

" Fine." Phantom smirked.

" Oh…and Red."

" What?"

" Don't worry. You'll have a phantom on your side." Hanging up Phantom smiled to himself.

" That went better to himself…" of course most of what he said was a lie. Amity would be invaded but not yet. He'd stop them. He just needed Red out of the way so he can get rid of his real problem. The GIW. Last he saw them they found his base in the clock-tower. He needed to get them out of Amity and knew just the person. Pressing another button Phantom smiled.

There was silence before a voice spoke.

" What's up cuz?" a voice asked. Young and full of life.

" Fine. How you holding up squirt?"

" I'm not short!" the voice yelled back. Phantom chuckled as the voice continued.

" Anyway…I'm fine. Traveling the world. In fact I just got back from London. Never going back there again. Some guy tried to mug me with a stick. A STICK!"

" How'd that end up?"

" The stick is firewood and the guy is now in the hospital."

Phantom simply laughed more.

" Ohh…boy. Either way can you do me a favor?"

" Depends."  
>" The GIW found my base. I told Red a lie so she shouldn't be focused on you. I just need you and a comrade to get the GIW out of there and destroy everything."<p>

" Why? That was the Phantom Tower? Why destroy it? Can't we just get rid of the GIW?"  
>" Not that simple. The portal was destroyed and I have the computer but the blueprints are all there. Most likely they have it stored an a nearby outpost. Destroy that." There was silence before the voice spoke again.<p>

" So…your telling me…I can destroy the GIW property…wreck their base…and knock em out."

" Yes."

There was silence before there were people screaming.

" What did you do…"

" Hopped on a DALV cargo plane. I'll be there in a few hours."

" Da…"  
>" Gotta go…luv you cuz…bye!" There was silence as Phantom took of the Fenton Phone. He stared at it before he smiled and shook his head.<p>

" Good ol Dani."

* * *

><p>Nyx was spinning around a chair as Phantom came back. He simply reached into his utility belt and pulled out a another Fenton Phone.<p>

" Put that on and buckle up." Nyx did as she was told as Phantom took the jet off auto pilot.

" So what does this do?" Nyx asked. Phantom simply went down as he answered.

" It's a secure line that only one more person excluding me has. It's linked directly to mine." Nyx just examined them.

" So…it's basically a glorified phone?" Phantom did not respond.

That was when she observed the city they just went into. She nearly fell over when she felt a shift in the air. She could sense the supernatural energy. Almost as if it covered the entire city. However when she focused she could almost sense it. A pool of untouched magical energy. How did Phantom not know about this?

" You alright?" the teen in question asked. Nyx just smiled.

" Fine."

Phantom simply lowered the jet onto a top of a warehouse. The landing gear came out as well as the entrance. Getting up Phantom spoke.

" Come on." Nyx walked down onto the roof while Phantom stayed on the walkway.

" Wow a roof. Never seen one of these before." Phantom just looked at her.

" Nyx…" the girl raised an eyebrow at Phantom's serious tone.

"…In a few hours a girl that looks like me will come to this roof. I want you to show her this." Phantom pulled out a note as Nyx simply spoke more.

" And what I'm supposed to do." Phantom simply grinned at the girl.

" You and my friend are going to cause some chaos for a couple of idiots." Nyx smiled as she spoke.

" You had me at chaos." Phantom smiled as he phased the two down into the warehouse.

It was almost empty. Crates were stacked around the room. Each with a bold green F on them. A green and white van was also located in the back of the warehouse.

" Cozy." Phantom simply walked to the part of the warehouse that had multiple wires. He pulled out what looked like a tiny computer.

Placing it on the ground Phantom spoke to Nyx.

" You wouldn't happen to have a spell to change the size of objects would you?" Nyx's eyes bled purple.

" **nurner ot ruoy lanigiro ezis!" **the small computer was surrounded in a purple haze before the haze vanished. When it vanished it revealed the computer back to it's original size.

Phantom smiled at Nyx as he started connecting the wires. In no time the screen of the computer tuned blue as a green F was displayed.

" _Authorization Required." _Phantom typed in the passcode as the screen changed green as the F changed to Phantom's emblem.

" _Authorization Granted. Fenton Works rebooting." _The walls suddenly changed revealing walls and walls of ecto weaponry. A floor near the computer went into the ground before coming up showing a workbench with shelves. Random tools littered the workbench.

Finally the RV glowed green as it drove to the middle of the room. Nyx had to dodge the incoming RV. When it was over Nyx saw that the RV had two notable rocket launchers on it's side as a laser on it's bottom. A gun was on the top of the RV.

" _Reboot complete. Fenton Works online." _Nyx stared at the now warehouse that looked more like a bunker.

" _Welcome Danny." _Phantom smiled as he typed in the computer.

" Uh…what are you…" she was cut off when the computer spoke.

" _Defensive perimeters activated. Cloaking device activated. Ecto-signature hidden." _Phantom stood up as he spoke to Nyx.

" Well…I've got to go. Dani should be here any minute now so wait up." Nyx simply nodded as she reached towards a gun.

" And don't touch anything." Phantom. Nyx pouted as Phantom took off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a town called Norrisville two teens were happily chatting to each other.<p>

" So have you heard?" a orange haired kid asked his purple haired compainion.  
>" What?"<p>

" Apparently they've found Phantom's hideout."

" Really?"

" Yeah. Also I heard in New York some turtles were spotted doing ninja stuff."

" Ninja turtles? Howard I think…" he was cut off by an explosion.

" What the…" the purple haired teen said aloud as he saw people screaming and running away.

" Monster!"

" A glowing green monster!" The teen's eyes widened as he spoke.

" Oh that is so not bruce!"the teen said running into an alley.

" Cunnigham!" Howard said being caught in the current of running people.

Meanwhile the purple haired teen ran into an alley as he pulled out a black and red mask.

" Okay Ninja mask…it's…" Randy Cunnigham pulled on the mask as red tendrils sprouted from it. They began enveloping his body. In no time the teen was hidden from sight. A black cloth started covering his body. In no time his entire body was covered in the black cloth. A red scarf was around his neck as the teen opened his eyes. Revealing purple pupils.

"…Ninja o clock!" with that the Ninja leapt into the air as he used his scarf as a grappling hook. As he was pulled up onto the roof he smiled to himself.

" I love my life." He said.

* * *

><p>The ninja was tossed painfully to the ground. His sword fell from his grasp.<p>

" I hate my life." Randy said. Looking up he saw his opponents. One was a man dressed in a tuxedo. He wore white gloves and had blue hair that was gelled down. His red eyes showed wisdom and power. Around him were glowing green skeletons that had random pieces of armor on. As well as having either a sword or a shield on.

They had mocked him for trying to hurt them. Of course that had changed when his ninja sword sliced three in half. That was when the man in the suit spoke.

" Enough. Our job here is to eliminate the magical presence located here."

' _Magical presence?"_ Randy thought. His eyes widened as he thought of the only magical being in Norrisville.

' _The socecer!'_ Getting up Randy leapt over a group of them as pulled out a blue small ball.

" Ninja Freeze Bomb!" Throwing the ball down it exploded into ice as the skeletons got froze over.

Landing in front of the guy in the suit Randy attempted a sword strike.

" Ninja Strike!" the suited man simply dodged the slash as the two were engaged in hand to hand combat.

" Hah! What's the matter? Two bruce for…" Randy was cut off when a huge boulder was tossed at the teen.

The young ninja was sent down to floor as he tried to grab his breath.

" Younglings…always talking disrespectful." Randy narrowly dodged the boulder that was thrown at him. Leaping up Randy delivered a jab at the man with green skin that looked like a fisher man.

The old man looked pain as he punched the ninja.

The teen flew back as he caught himself. He heldhis stomach in pain as he grunted.

" Okay. Looks are deceiving."

" Rooaoaoaaarrr!" The teen held his blade in front of him as he protected his head from being chopped off.

The teen pushed forward as the skeleton lost control of his blade. Randy formed a fist as he struck the skeleton in the cage. It fell apart as Randy shook his fist.

" Ow." The teen's back was introduced to a wall when a green blast hit his chest.

" Ahhhh!" Dots formed in his vision. Looking up Randy saw a white gloved fist grab him by the collar.

" Interesting" the suited man said.

He observed the battlefield. Green skeleton bones littered the floor. Most of the skeleton knights were one. Impressive. One human had eliminated almost an entire platoon of warriors. Of course he couldn't withstand Beldam. A regular human versus a ghost. No competition.

" You managed to take out an entire platoon. Perhaps I'll enlist your sprit as a captain." Randy smirked under his mask as he pulled out a five ninja balls.

" Catch." Throwing the fetching balls Randy was surprised when the suited man caught them.

" What is this…" the suited man said. It was then that he noticed that the balls were ticking.

" Wha…" he didn't have enough time say anything when an explosion consumed them both.

Getting out of the explosion Randy coughed getting smoke out of his lungs.

" Why did I sign up for this…" he said. Only three weeks ago he had been given this mask. Pulling himself up Randy examined himself. His suit was torn in multiple places. As well as being cut from the warrior's blades.

Looking around Randy saw a mother happily holding her son. Crying tears of happiness.

"….That's why." A smile came to the ninja's face. Of course that smile disappeared when he was thrown into the side of a building. A shadow appeared above him as Randy looked to see fisher guy leviatating a giant boulder above him. Suit guy came up next to him with the left sleeve completely missing.

" You played a good game. But not good enough." Suit guy said. He looked towards fisher guy as he spoke.

" Do it." Randy saw the hand motion and closed his eyes.

The sound of rock shattering made Randy open his eyes as he felt pebbles hit his body.

* * *

><p>' <em>Pebbles.'<em> Looking up Randy saw a battle torn Phantom floating next to him. His suit may have looked like hell but Phantom looked ready for battle.

" Hey ninja kid…" Randy looked up and took Phantom's hand. Moving his limbs about the ninja was still in awe.

"…need a hand."

The two guys glared at Phantom. Phantom glared right back at them.

" Phantom." The fisher man said. The halfa's eyes glowed green as he smirked.

" Beldam."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Amity Park Nyx was sitting on a random crate as she waited for this…Dani.<p>

" Where is she…" Nyx suddenly shot up when she felt a ghostly presence.

" Sorry to keep you waiting." A figure materialized in the air right in front of Nyx.

She was the same age as Nyx give or take a year. She had black pants and knee high white boots. She had a green utility belt on. Her shirt was white and she had black gloves and collar. Her hair was snow white and she kept it in a pony tail. It still covered one of her eye which was neon green. Along with the outfit she had a black cape.

The girl waved at Nyx as she landed in front of her.

" Dani, with an I, Phantom." Nyx simply raised an eyebrow.

" Dani Phantom? Couldn't come up with anything original Casperella." Dani glared at her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done. Hope you guys like this chapter. I'll be updating this one faster as well as my other story The Ultimate Phantom. Enjoy and review.<strong>

**Later- DPG**

**Review Reply**

**Avidreaded: Thanks. I'll keep those weapons in mind. **

**Nightmaster000: Thank you. Also Beldam's back. Also Nyx is now the Deadpool. Now how are Dani and her going to get along. Also Danny's at 100%. The reason being well…read and find out. **

**Inviso-Al: Huh. You learn something new every day. Also your request for Dani is fulfilled. Hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
